


Descendants: Eleanor The Snow Princess

by 23StellaOrgana



Series: The Daughter of Elsa [1]
Category: Descendants (2015), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anxelin and Ruby are sisters, Claudine and Aspen are fraternal twins, Drag Me To Hell (2009) References, Esmeralda is Claudine and Aspen's mother, F/M, Jafar adopted Hoopa, Minor sex scene in Chapter 8, Referenced Frollo/Esmeralda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23StellaOrgana/pseuds/23StellaOrgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor is the daughter of Hans and Elsa, the King and Queen of Arendelle. After her father and twin brother Harold are taken to the Isle of the Lost, Eleanor is raised alone by her mother. But she has her cousin Christine with her. After her sixteenth birthday, when the Weselton army destroys Arendelle Academy, Eleanor and Christine's high school, the cousins are invited by Queen Belle to attend Auradon Prep. When Harold is chosen to come to Auradon, alongside four other villain kids and the Legendary Pokémon Hoopa, both Christine and Eleanor's lives change forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christine and Eleanor of Arendelle

* * *

_Hello, it seems you don’t know me very well. I’m Princess Eleanor, the 16 year old daughter of Hans and Elsa, the King and Queen of Arendelle. Of course, you all know that my maternal grandparents were killed in a storm at sea, and that my father tried to kill my mother and aunt after my mother lost control of her ice powers, which I inherited from her, and plunged Arendelle into an eternal winter. But several years later, my father regretted his mistake and proved to my mother that he reformed. So dad married mom and a year after, mom gave birth to me and my older twin brother Harold. However, two days later, guards from Auradon came to take my father and brother to the Isle of the Lost because Adam and Belle, the King and Queen of Auradon, didn’t believe that my father had truly reformed. My mother cried every day for months. My Uncle Kristoff, Aunt Anna and Cousin Christine were happy and sad at the same time about the decision. To this day, I still miss my father and brother. Oh, you want to know about the Isle of the Lost? According to mom and Aunt Anna, it’s tough living there. There’s a magic barrier that keeps all the bad guys there, including my father and brother. There’s no magic, no Wi-Fi, and no way out._

_Anyway, Adam and Belle had only one child, a son named Ben. Ben and I have been the best of friends since we were a year old. One day, news from my mother AND a proclamation from Ben, who will soon be crowned king, would both change my life forever. How? You’ll have to wait and see._

* * *

 

**Eleanor’s POV**

I woke up one morning to my aunt shaking me awake. “Ellie, your mother has bad news.”

I climbed out of bed, still in my nightgown, and ran to the throne room. “Mom, what’s the matter?”

Elsa, my mother, stood up, knelt down to my level and cupped my cheek with her hand. “Eleanor, the Weselton Army destroyed Arendelle Academy.”

“What?” I whispered. Arendelle Academy was my high school. I made a bunch of friends there. Hearing that it was destroyed brought tears of sadness to my eyes.

Arendelle and Weselton were previously trading partners. Weselton’s Duke came to my mother’s coronation and called her a sorceress. After Arendelle had been rid of the eternal winter, mom cut off trade with Weselton. It seemed the Duke of Weselton wanted revenge.

“Eleanor,” Mom said. “If they attack us again, there will be war.”

“Good idea.” I agreed.

Just then, Aunt Anna came in with Christine. “Elsa, Belle’s on the phone. She wants to talk to you.”

Mom left the throne room to talk on the phone with Queen Belle while Aunt Anna remained with me and Christine. “Cousin, did you hear what mom said? Weselton destroyed Arendelle Academy!”

Christine and I hugged and cried for five minutes before we pulled away. “What are we going to do, Cousin Eleanor?” Christine asked.

Mom came back. “Girls, I have good news.”

“Yes, mom/Aunt Elsa?” Christine and I asked at the same time.

“Queen Belle invited you two to go to Auradon Prep.” Mom replied.

“A new school, huh?” Christine asked.

“Yeah.” Mom replied. “And get this! It’s better that Arendelle Academy. You girls get to stay in dorms!”

Christine and I whooped and high-fived.

“The limo will be here in an hour.” Anna said. “Christine, go get dressed and pack your stuff.”

“Ok, mom.” Christine said before running off.

“You too, Eleanor.” Mom said. “Oh, but before you do, I have something to give you. Mom reached under her throne and pulled out a pink box. “Your father wanted me to give it to you on your sixteenth birthday, but I forgot about it.”

She handed me the box and in it was a shorter version of the blue snow queen dress mom would always wear, and a golden necklace with a snowflake charm.

“Mom, they’re beautiful! Thank you!” I hugged my mother before she sent me off to change into the dress and necklace.

I came back down in the dress, necklace and a pair of white high heels with a jeweled butterfly on each of the soles.

“Eleanor, you look so beautiful. Your father would’ve loved to see you in it.” Mom cried tears of joy.

Aunt Anna came back in with a now-dressed Christine. “Eleanor, I have a secret to tell you. The charm on your necklace glows when it senses love. If there are multiple people, the person the strongest glow points to is bound to be your true love.”

“Thanks, Aunt Anna.” I said. Just then, Gerda, one of the castle servants, came in. “Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, the limo’s here.”

Mom, Aunt Anna, Christine and I went outside, the citizens of Arendelle wishing us good luck.

Christine and I got in and the limo drove off. It wasn’t a long ride to Auradon, because we’ve been there before.

Ben greeted us and took us to our dorms. I met my roommate, Celine Charming, daughter of Prince Kit Charming and Cinderella.

“Celine, do you have a twin brother like I do?” I asked.

“Yeah, his name’s Chad. He can be a bully at times.” Celine replied.

Christine’s roommate was Lonnie, the daughter of Mulan and Shang.

I went to sleep that night, unaware that tomorrow, my life would change forever.

* * *

**Christine’s POV**

The next morning, Eleanor walked out onto the castle’s balcony and sang. “ _I wonder… I wonder… I wonder why each little bird has a someone to sing to… Sweet things to… A gay little love melody._ ”

A butterfly landed on Eleanor’s finger before flying away.

“ _I wonder… I wonder if my heart keeps singing, will my song go winging to someone….who’ll find me… and bring back my love song to…me…_ ”

Eleanor looked out at the Isle of the Lost longingly.

I stepped out next to her. “Hey, Eleanor. What’s going on?” I noticed my cousin was in some kind of trance.

“It feels like… the Isle of the Lost is beckoning me; calling my name.” My cousin replied.

“Maybe someone there heard your voice and wants to find you.” I told her.

I suddenly heard Ben’s parents speaking.

“How is it possible that you’re going to be crowned king next month? You’re just a baby.” King Adam said.

“He’s turning 16, dear.” Queen Belle reminded her husband.

Eleanor and I walked back in from the balcony.

“Oh, Eleanor, Christine, just in time!” Ben greeted us. He then looked at his father. “Hey, paps.”

“16?” King Adam repeated. “That’s far too young to be crowned king. I didn’t make a good decision till I was at least 42.”

“You decided to marry me at 28.” Queen Belle retorted.

“It was either you or a teapot.” King Adam joked. Queen Belle gave her husband a bored expression. “I’m joking.” He explained.

“Mom, dad, I’ve chosen my first official proclamation.” Ben said. He gave my cousin a smile that said ‘You’re going to like it’.

King Adam and Queen Belle looked at Ben.

“I’ve decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance… To live here in Auradon.” Ben told his parents.

Ben’s parents were shocked. Queen Belle dropped her jacket.

“Every time I look out to the island I feel like they’ve been abandoned.” Ben explained.

“The children of our sworn enemies living among us?” King Adam questioned.

“We’ll start out with a few at first; only the ones who need our help the most.” Ben continued. “I’ve already chosen them.”

“Have you?” King Adam asked.

“I gave _you_ a second chance.” Queen Belle told her husband. She turned to look at her son. “Who are their parents?”

“Cruella De Vil, Jafar, the Evil Queen… and Maleficent.” Ben replied. “I’ve also chosen the son of Hans and Elsa to come here.”

The tailor yelped at the mention of Maleficent’s name. He got up and left.

“MALEFICENT?!” King Adam yelled. “She’s the worst villain in the land! And Hans is just as bad! He tried to kill Eleanor’s mother and aunt!”

“Dad,” Ben started. “Just hear me out here-”

“I won’t hear of it.” King Adam said firmly. “They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!”

“Your Majesty, please! The son of Uncle Hans and Aunt Elsa is my cousin’s TWIN BROTHER!” I pleaded, kneeling in front of King Adam.

“Christine’s right.” Ben said. “Their children are innocent. Don’t you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad…”

“I suppose the children are innocent.” King Adam agreed. I got up and embraced my cousin.

“Well done, Ben.” Queen Belle said. She then looked at me. “Christine, you’re so brave.”

“Thanks, Queen Belle.” I replied.

Ben, Eleanor and I looked out at the Isle of the Lost. Soon, my cousin’s life would change forever… And maybe mine would too.

 


	2. We're Rotten To The Core

In the streets of the Isle of the Lost, a purple haired girl, Mal, was spray painting a picture of her mother, Maleficent, with the words ‘Long Live Evil’.

 **Mal:** _They say I’m trouble. They say I’m bad. They say I’m evil, and that makes me glad._

Two boys, Jay and Harold, climbed down a ladder, next to a graffiti painting of Jafar, Jay’s father.

 **Jay and Harold:** _A dirty no-good down to the bone. Your worst nightmare; can’t take me home._

Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen, as well as the stepsister of Snow White, strutted down a table, ignoring the complaints of the people eating.

 **Evie:** _So I’ve got some mischief in my blood. Can you blame me? I’ve never got no love._

Carlos, the son of Cruella De Vil, climbed out a window, pulled a scarf off a passerby man, and stole a girl's apple before taking a bite from it and throwing it back.

 **Carlos:** _They think I’m callous, a low-life hood. I feel so useless._

 **Descendants:** _Misunderstood!_

Mal and Evie walked through a narrow alley.

 **Mal and Evie:** _Mirror, mirror on the wall, who’s the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world… Wicked world…_

The five met up, pushed a fence back, and caused mayhem in a market.

 **Descendants:** _We’re rotten to the core, core, rotten to the core. We’re rotten to the core, core, who could ask for more._

Jay’s stealing partner and surrogate sister, the Legendary Pokémon Hoopa, came in and flew next to Jay, giving him a playful kiss on his head.

 **Descendants and Hoopa:** _We’re nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. We’re rotten to the…_ **(Hoopa:** _Core_ **)** _We’re rotten to the…_ **(Hoopa:** _Core_ **)** _We’re rotten to the core._

Mal, Evie, Harold, Jay, Hoopa and Carlos grabbed some sticks and banged on pipes in a tunnel. They later entered a bazaar and began to cause trouble there.

Mal spray painted a purple M on a shower curtain before pulling it back.

 **Mal:** _Call me a schemer. Call me a freak. How can you say that? I’m just… unique!_

Jay and Harold grabbed a kettle and pretended to pour tea for two men, but ran off with it.

 **Jay and Harold:** _What, me a traitor? Ain’t got your back? Are we not friends? What’s up with that?_

As Jay and Harold ran away with the kettle, the men yelled “Hey!” and Hoopa laughed at them and said, **_“He, he, he, he, he! Were you surprised?”_**

Evie ran through a tent of scarves and pulled one off of the salesman.

 **Evie:** _So I’m a misfit. So I’m a flirt. I broke your heart? I made you hurt?_

Carlos knocked over fruit baskets and jumped onto a hay wagon, hitching a ride and throwing hay at the fuming women, laughing.

 **Carlos:** _The past is past. Forgive, forget. The truth is…_

 **Descendants and Hoopa:** _You ain’t seen nothing yet!_

“Come back with my apple!” One woman yelled.

 **Mal and Evie:** _Mirror, mirror on the wall, who’s the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world… Wicked world…_

“Come on!” Carlos called to everyone. They ran into the streets and broke out dancing, all but Hoopa, who did flips and spins above the group, and Harold, who decided to break dance.

 **Descendants and Hoopa:** _We’re rotten to the core, core, rotten to the core. We’re rotten to the core, core, who could ask for more? We’re nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. We’re rotten to the…_ **(Hoopa:** _Core_ **)** _We’re rotten to the…_ **(Hoopa:** _Core_ **)** _We’re rotten to the core._

Mal smirked and stole a lollipop from a baby. Two goons appeared. Mal turned around. “Hi, Mom.” She said.

Maleficent pushed past her goons. “Stealing candy, Mal? I’m so disappointed.”

“It was from a baby!” Mal said.

Maleficent smirked. “That’s my nasty little girl.” She took the lollipop, spit on it, and put it under her armpit. She then handed it to one of her goons. “Give it back to the dreadful creature.”

“Mom-” Mal began.

“It’s the deeds, Mal, that makes the difference between mean, and truly evil!” Maleficent reminded her daughter. “When I was your age, I was-”

“Cursing entire kingdoms.” Mal finished.

“Yes. Walk with me.” Maleficent asked. She led Mal a short distance away from the others. “I’m just trying to teach you the thing that really counts… How to be me.”

“I know that.” Mal replied with a nod. “And I’ll do better.”

“Oh!” Maleficent exclaimed. “There’s news! I buried the lead. You five, _AND you_ , Hoopa, have been chosen to go to a different school… In Auradon.”

 **“ _You’ve gotta be kidding me._ ” **Hoopa said.

Carlos, Evie and Jay tried to run away, but got held back by the goons.

“What?” Mal exclaimed. “I’m not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!”

“And perfect princes…” Evie murmured.

“Yeah, and I don’t do uniforms unless they’re leather.” Jay added. “You feeling me?”

Hoopa nudged her stealing partner and surrogate brother. **“ _Yeah, I am._ ”**

“I’ve read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon.” Carlos spoke up. “Mom said they’re rabid pack animals that eat boys who don’t behave.”

Jay and Hoopa snuck up on Carlos and barked like a pair of dogs.

Carlos jumped and nudged Jay and Hoopa as if to say ‘It’s not funny!’

As usual, Hoopa asked Carlos if she scared him.

“Yeah, mom. We’re not going.” Mal told her mother.

“Oh, you’re thinking small, pumpkin.” Maleficent told Mal. “It’s all about world domination!” She called to her henchmen. “Knuckleheads!” She then called Mal’s name in a sing-song voice.

Harold and the others followed Maleficent to her castle. The tower was where Maleficent and the others came up with their plots, but they had separate houses.

“You WILL go, you will find the Fairy Godmother, and you will bring me back the magic wand.” Maleficent discussed the plan. “Easy peasy.”

 **“ _Lemon squeezy._ ” **Hoopa said, nudging Jay.

“What’s in it for us?” Mal asked.

“Matching thrones, hers and hers crowns.” Maleficent replied.

“I think she meant us.” Carlos clarified.

“It’s all about you and me, baby.” Maleficent said to Mal. “Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?”

“Yeah!” Mal replied.

“Well, get me the wand!” Maleficent ordered. “And you and I can see all that and so much more! With that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!”

“OUR will.” The Evil Queen reminded Maleficent.

“Our will, our will.” Maleficent corrected herself. She then turned to Mal. “And if you refuse, you’re grounded for the rest of your life, missy.”

“What-” Mal began before Maleficent snapped her fingers and cut her off. The two then had a staring contest. After a few seconds, Mal gave up. “Fine. Whatever.”

“I win.” Maleficent bragged.

“Evie!” The Evil Queen called out to her daughter. “My little evilette in training…”

Evie smiled and sat down with her mother. “You just find yourself a prince with a big castle, a mother-in-law wing…”

“And lots and lots of mirrors!” Evie and her mother finished together. Evie laughed.

“No laughing.” The Evil Queen reminded her daughter. “Wrinkles.”

“They’re not taking my Carlos.” Cruella said. “I’d miss him too much.”

Carlos smiled. “Really?”

“Yes!” Cruella replied. “Who would touch up my roots, fluff my furs and scrape the bunions off my feet?”

“Maybe a new school wouldn’t be the worst thing.” Carlos said.

“Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon, remember?” Cruella reminded her son.

“Oh, no, I’m not going.” Carlos said.

“Ugh!” Maleficent scoffed.

“Well Jay and Hoopa aren’t going either!” Jafar declared. “I need them to stock the shelves in my store. Hoopa also needs to be the mischief maker she is.”

Everyone knew Jafar wanted Hoopa to be super mischievous, because she wasn’t called the Mischief Pokémon for nothing.

“What did you two score me?” Jafar asked his son and surrogate daughter.

Jay pulled out the things he recently stole, including a lamp. Jafar was excited about it, but Jay said he already tried it.

“Evie’s not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow.” The Evil Queen said.

“What is wrong with you all?!” Maleficent demanded. “People used to cower at the mention of our names! For twenty years I have searched for a way off this island!” Maleficent told everyone. “For twenty years they have robbed us of our revenge!” She turned to the Evil Queen. “Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men.”

“Ow.” The Evil Queen said.

Maleficent turned to Jafar. “Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!”

“I will-” Jafar began, holding up a wooden spoon, but Jay and Hoopa held him back.

Maleficent turned to Cruella next. “Revenge on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches!”

Cruella looked at her stuffed dog. “Oh, but they didn’t get the baby. They didn’t get the baby!”

Maleficent turned to Hans. “Revenge on Anna and-”

Before his mother’s name was spoken, Harold intervened. “Maleficent, dad reformed, but they didn’t believe him! After I was born, I was sent here too!”

Hans smiled sadly at his son. “I would give anything to see your mother and sister again.”

“And I, Maleficent, the evilest of them all… I will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless little prince.” She called to everyone. “Villains!”

Jafar, the Evil Queen and Cruella all replied with a “Yes?”

“Our day has come.” Maleficent said. She handed the magic mirror to the Evil Queen. “EQ, give her the magic mirror.”

The Evil Queen handed Evie the mirror. “This is your magic mirror?” Evie asked.

“Yeah, but it ain’t what it used to be.” The Evil Queen replied. She turned to Maleficent. “Then again, neither are we.” She looked back at Evie. “It willhelp you _find_ things.”

“Like a prince.” Evie whispered.

“Like my waistline.” The Evil Queen added.

“Like the magic wand, hello!” Maleficent butted in. “The spell book. I need my book! My-”

The Evil Queen snapped her fingers and pointed at the safe. Maleficent went to open the safe, but couldn’t. “Queen, help me! I never can figure this thing out!”

The Evil Queen pulled a lever, one that Maleficent never saw. “Voilà.”

“My spell book.” Maleficent uttered. “Come, darling, come!” She signaled to Mal.

Mal got out of her chair and went to join her mother. Maleficent reached into the safe, which was also a fridge, and pulled out the spell book.

“It doesn’t work here, but it will in Auradon.” Maleficent explained to Mal. She then turned to the Evil Queen. “Remember when we were spreading evil and ruining lives?”

“Like it was yesterday.” The Evil Queen replied.

Maleficent looked back at Mal. “And Mal, you will be making your _own_ memories.” Mal was about to take the book, but her mother held it back. “By doing exactly as I tell you.” She then handed the book to Mal. “Door.”

The Evil Queen got the memo and shut the door. They then heard a honking sound from outside. “Let’s get this party started!” Jay announced.

 **“ _Yeah!_ ” **Hoopa cheered. **_“Auradon here we come!”_**

“Carlos, come!” Cruella called to her son.

“Who is the fairest of them all?” The Evil Queen asked her daughter.

“Me!” Evie replied cheerfully.

“Ah!” The Evil Queen said in a reprimanding tone.

“You!” Evie corrected herself.

“Yes!” The Evil Queen exclaimed with delight. “Go now.”

“Now recite our mantra.” Jafar told Jay and Hoopa.

 ** _“There’s no team in I!”_** Jay and Hoopa said simultaneously.

“Run along, you two.” Jafar said. “You’re making me tear up.”

“Our bags!” Jay reminded, walking out with Hoopa floating beside him.

 ** _“Dad!”_** Hoopa called to her surrogate father.

Jafar grabbed Jay and Hoopa’s bags and walked out the way his son and adopted daughter went.

Maleficent opened the balcony doors and stepped out with Mal. They looked out at Auradon. “The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don’t blow it.”

Maleficent walked back inside, but Mal kept staring out at Auradon. “Mal!” Maleficent called.

Mal went back inside and got her stuff.

Outside, Hoopa pointed to a gold crown object on the front of the limo. Jay gave his surrogate sister a pat on the head before secretly stealing it.

“Nice job, Hoopa.” Jay whispered as he and Hoopa got in.

Evie walked out with her stuff and climbed into the limo.

“Smells like common folk.” The Evil Queen remarked.

Carlos scrambled into the limo as Cruella ran out hollering after him. “Ingrate…” She muttered.

Mal looked up at her mother before climbing in and taking her seat.

Hans walked Harold to the limo and wished him the best of luck.

“The jackals have landed.” The driver spoke into his walkie talkie.

It was off to Auradon with them! Harold was the only one excited. But he didn’t want to show it just yet.

“Bring home the gold!” Jafar hollered to Jay and Hoopa.

“Bring home a puppy!” Cruella called to Carlos.

“Bring home a prince!” The Evil Queen called to Evie.

“Bring home your mother and sister!” Hans called out to Harold.

Jay and Carlos saw the candy and looked at each other.

Evie and Harold each took a stick of blue rock candy and saw Jay and Carlos engaging in a short wrestling match before settling it themselves.

“You’re looking a little washed up.” Evie told Mal. “Let me help you out.” She took out her make up and began applying blush on Mal’s face.

“Ew, stop.” Mal said, a little grossed out. “I’m plotting.”

“You’re just like your mom.” Harold commented.

“Yeah, whatever.” Mal retorted.

“Well, it’s not very attractive.” Evie insisted.

Carlos slapped Jay’s arm. “Oh, these! It’s salty like nuts. But it’s sweet like… I don’t know what.”

“Let me see.” Jay asked.

Carlos showed Jay and Harold, and the two were a little grossed out.

“Look!” Evie shouted.

Everyone turned and saw the magic barrier.

“It’s a trap!” Carlos yelled. Everyone screamed and held on to each other. But no one died.

“What just happened?” Carlos asked.

“It must be magic!” Evie replied.

“Hey!” Mal called, getting the driver’s attention. “Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?”

“Nope.” The driver replied. He held up a remote. “This one opens the magic barrier.” He pointed to another button. “That one opens my garage. And this button…” He pushed it, and a divider rolled up.

Harold laughed. “Very funny.”

“Nasty.” Mal agreed. “I like that guy.”

They soon came upon the sign for Auradon Prep.

Harold looked at the words on the sign that read ‘Goodness doesn’t get any better’ and said, “I agree with that.”

Mal glared at the son of Hans and Elsa. “Harold! Don’t say that! You’re rotten-”

“-To the core, I know.” Harold interrupted.

Evie heard the marching band playing and said, “We’re here, guys.”

* * *

**Christine’s POV**

I ran down to get my cousin. She was brushing her hair. “Eleanor, the new kids are here!”

Eleanor was in the same outfit she wore yesterday, and I was too.

“Come on, cousin!” Eleanor insisted. “We have no time to lose!”

Soon, our lives were going to change.


	3. Jay and Eleanor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Eleanor meet and their romance blossoms. Meanwhile, Carlos and Christine develop crushes on each other...

**Eleanor’s POV**

I could hear the shouting of two boys as Christine and I arrived at the front of the school. We saw them wrestling over something and one of the two girls that got out didn’t look amused.

Another boy got out. I had a funny feeling he looked familiar. Next to him floated out a Pokémon. I didn’t know what its name was, though.

“Guys, we have an audience.” The purple haired girl said.

I liked the look of the blue haired girl. I had a feeling she and I were going to be the best of friends.

Christine was staring at one of the two boys, the one who had platinum blonde hair like mine, but with black roots. He also wore red, black and white. He still on the ground.

“Just cleaning up.” Said the other boy. He turned to the white haired boy. “Get up.” I was astonished when I got a better look at him. He had long dark hair and a red beanie on his head. His tank top-like coat was brown, blue and yellow, and he wore blue jeans. The minute I saw his muscles, I began to slip into some kind of trance.

It only lasted for ten seconds. The Fairy Godmother’s voice brought me back to reality.

“Leave it like you found it.” She said in in a sing-song manner.

Christine and I went to stand behind Ben.

“And by that, I mean just leave it.” The Fairy Godmother finished.

The boy I was staring at threw the stuff he was fighting with the white haired boy over back into the limo. He then looked at us.

“Cousin, you and I should step forward.” Christine said.

“I don’t know-” But Christine pulled me to the front before I could finish.

The boy with the long hair saw me and stepped up to us. “Hey, foxy.” He said, looking into my eyes. “My name’s Jay.”

I held out my hand to him, but he took my wrist and kissed it. “What’s yours, beautiful?” The boy, Jay, asked me.

“Oh…” I uttered shyly. I smiled serenely. “ _My_ name’s… Eleanor.”

“Eleanor, huh?” He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine and causing me to blush. “I like it.”

“Jay, get back here.” The purple haired girl said, stepping up to me. “I heard Jay speak your name. Eleanor, I like that.” She held her hand out to me. “I’m Mal.”

I shook Mal’s hand. I then shook hands with the blue haired girl, whose name was Evie, and the white haired boy, whose name was Carlos.

“Meet my cousin, Christine.” I announced.

“You’re cute.” Carlos said to Christine. I saw my cousin blush. “Thank you.” She said politely.

“Oh, by the way, you all, I’m the daughter of Hans and Elsa.” I revealed.

The third boy, the one who I thought looked familiar, stepped up to me. “Sister?” He whispered.

“Harold!” I exclaimed. He threw his arms around me and I hugged him back. “Oh, my brother! I missed you!”

“Brother?!” Mal and the others exclaimed.

“Harold and Eleanor are twins.” Ben said as Harold and I pulled away. “I’ll explain it all later.”

“Is Christine the daughter of Kristoff and Anna?” Mal asked.

“Yeah,” Christine replied. “Anna and Kristoff are my mom and dad.”

The mysterious creature was now floating beside Jay. “Jay…Who _is_ that creature next to you?” I asked.

 **“ _Boo!_ ” **The creature suddenly said, now up in my face.

“Aah!” I screamed out of surprise, stumbling back, only to fall into Jay’s arms. My face was tomato red once again.

 **“ _He, he, he, he, he! Were you surprised?_ ” **The creature asked me.

“I sure was.” I replied. “Who are you?”

 **“ _I’m Hoopa! Nice to meet you, foxy._ ” **The creature, Hoopa, replied.

“Uh, Hoopa, _this_ is Eleanor.” Jay reprimanded Hoopa as he let me down.

“Did that Pokémon just call her…?” Christine asked when she heard the nickname Hoopa called me.

“Yeah.” Mal replied. “That’s Hoopa.”

“Hoopa is my adopted sister.” Jay explained, patting Hoopa’s head and sending me a flirtatious wink. I flirted right back, with a flip of my hair.

“Welcome to Auradon Prep.” The Fairy Godmother greeted. “I’m Fairy Godmother, headmistress.”

“ _The_ Fairy Godmother?” Mal asked. “As in ‘Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo?’”

“Bibbidi Bobbidi you know it!” The Fairy Godmother replied.

“Yeah, I’ve always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just…appeared out of nowhere with that warm smile and that sparkly wand!”

“It was a long time ago!” The Fairy Godmother explained. “And as I always say, don’t focus on the past or you’ll miss the future.”

“It’s so good to finally meet you all.” Ben greeted. “I’m Ben.”

Audrey, my childhood friend, spoke next. “ _Prince_ Benjamin. Soon-to-be king.”

“You had me at it, Prince.” Evie whispered. “My mom’s a queen, which makes me a princess.”

“The Evil Queen has no royal status here.” Audrey said. “And neither do you.”

“Rude much…” Christine whispered under her breath.

Ben laughed. “This is Audrey. She and Eleanor have known each other since they were little.”

“ _Princess_ Audrey. His girlfriend. Right, Benny Boo?”

“Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around.” The Fairy Godmother explained. “But Christine and Eleanor don’t know the whole layout yet, as it’s only their second day here. And I’ll see you all tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews.”

Everyone laughed at that. The marching band walked away and Ben stepped up. “It is so, so, so good to finally me-” He was cut off by Jay punching him in the shoulder. “Meet you all.” Ben finished.

 **“ _My brother can be a bit territorial._ ” **Hoopa explained.

Ben nodded at Hoopa and proceeded to shake hands with Mal, Evie, Carlos and Harold. “This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history…” He stopped when he saw Carlos with chocolate on his face. “Is that chocolate?” Ben went on. “As the day our two peoples began to heal.”

“Or the day that you showed _five_ peoples _AND_ this cute creature where the bathrooms are.” Audrey added.

“A little bit over the top?” Ben asked Mal.

“More than a little bit.” Mal replied.

“So much for my first impression.” Ben remarked.

Audrey turned to Mal. “Hey, you’re Maleficent’s daughter, aren’t you? Yeah, you know what, I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom’s Aurora. Sleeping-”

“-Beauty.” Mal cut her off. “Yeah, I’ve heard the name. You know what, I totally do _not_ blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world, but my mother, to their stupid christening.”

“Water under the bridge.” Audrey commented.

“Totes!” Mal replied before she and Audrey exchanged a fake laugh and a sigh.

“Ok, so how about a tour?” Ben asked.

“Sure!” Christine replied.

Ben started with, “Auradon Prep; originally built over 300 years ago, and converted into a high school by my father when he became king.”

We walked past a statue of King Adam. Ben clapped his hands and the statue turned into the beast. Carlos screamed and jumped into Jay’s arms. That earned a snicker from Christine. “Doofus…”

“Carlos, it’s ok.” Ben reassured the De Vil boy. “My father wanted his statue to morph from Beast to Man; to remind us that anything is possible.”

“Does he shed much?” Mal joked.

“Yeah.” Ben joked back. “Mom won’t let him on the couch.”

Jay set Carlos down and walked off with the others. Carlos clapped his hands, but nothing worked, so he ran off to join us.

As we walked inside, Mal asked another question. “So, you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon, like, wands and things like that?”

“Yeah, it exists, of course, but it’s pretty much retired.” Ben replied. “Most of us here are just ordinary mortals-”

“-Who happened to be kings and queens.” Mal added.

“That’s true!” Audrey joined in. “Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years.” She pulled Ben’s arm around her shoulder.

I looked at Jay and he flashed me his signature smirk. I winked back at him and with a wave of my hand, I created a few sparkling snowflakes.

“Doug!” Ben called to a boy walking down the stairs. “Doug, come down.”

The boy, Doug, came down as Ben walked over to him. “This is Doug.” Ben introduced. “He’s going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms.” He looked at Mal. “I’ll see you later, ok?” He then looked at me, Christine and the other villain kids. “And if there is anything you need, feel free to-”

“-Ask Doug.” Audrey finished. She and Mal exchanged another laugh and a sigh. Ben and Audrey walked away.

“Hi, guys. I’m Dopey’s son, as in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Sleepy, Grumpy, and…” He then saw Evie. “Heigh-Ho.”

Evie strutted up to Doug and flirted with him, just like Jay flirted with me earlier. “Evie. Evil Queen’s daughter.”

“Ok, so, about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already- History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet, and, uh, Remedial Goodness 101.”

“Remedial Goodness 101?” Christine asked.

“We don’t take that.” I reminded my cousin.

“Let me guess…New class?” Mal asked. After receiving a nod from Doug, she looked at Evie, Jay, Harold and Carlos. “Come on, guys, let’s go find our dorms.”

My brother and the other villain kids proceeded up the stairs before Doug got their attention. “Guys, your dorms are that way.” He pointed in the opposite direction.

Doug said the names of the seven dwarfs again. “Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Sleepy, Grumpy, and…”

“Sneezy.” Carlos finished before walking off.

Christine went back to her dorm to let Lonnie know everything went well. As for me, I decided to walk Mal and Evie to their dorm, because I knew where it was.

Evie was awestruck, but Mal was not impressed.

“This place is so ama-” Evie began.

“-Gross.” Mal cut her off.

“I know right?” Evie retorted. “Amazingly gross.”

“Man, I’m going to need serious sunscreen.” Mal groaned.

“Yeah.” Evie replied.

“E…” Mal asked Evie, who got the message and helped close the curtains.

“Whew!” Mal sighed in relief. “That’s much better.”

That night, we met up with Jay, Hoopa, Carlos and Harold in their dorm. Carlos was playing a video game, Harold was doing jumping jacks, and Jay was pulling things out of his pocket.

Hoopa removed a yellow ring from her horn **" _Alley Hoopa Ring_** ** _!_ ” **She called. Out came several things she stole earlier: A gold coin, a candy cane, an ultra-rare blue baseball and a tiara, as well as a Nintendo 3DS and a Swirlix plush toy.

“Hoopa, you kind of racked up!” Jay praised his adopted sister.

“Jay, Hoopa, what are you doing?” Mal asked.

 **“ _It’s called…_ ” **Hoopa began.

“Stealing.” Jay finished.

“Ok, what’s the point?” Mal asked.

“Well, Mal…” Jay began.

 **“ _It’s like buying whatever we want…_ ” **Hoopa went on.

 **“ _Except it’s free._ ” **Jay and Hoopa finished at the same time.

Jay fist-bumped Hoopa before giving her a kiss on her forehead. The Mischief Pokémon let out a giggle.

Mal laughed. “Ok. So you two could do that… Or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world.”

“Wait, what?” I asked.

“You sound _just_ like your mom.” Evie commented.

“Thank you!” Mal replied.

Staring at Jay’s toned arms, I slipped into another trance.

“Eleanor, what happened?” Evie asked. “Ellie, wake up!” She shook me and brought me back to reality.

“You do it your way, and I’ll do it mine.” Jay told Mal.

On his video game, Carlos shot down another enemy. “Die, suckers!” He said, laughing. “Jay, come check this thing out, man! It’s awesome.”

Jay took control of the game and started to enjoy it.

Christine left to use the bathroom. “Keep an eye on my cousin. If she falls into a trance again, shake her.” She asked Evie. I stared at Jay dreamily, so I barely heard what Mal said.

“Guys!” Mal shouted. “Do I have to remind you what we’re all here for?”

“Fairy Godmother, blah, blah, blah.” Jay replied, still focused on the game.

 **“ _Magic wand, blah, blah, blah._ ” **He finished with Hoopa.

Evie, Carlos and Harold laughed.

“This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents…”

Jay stopped the video game.

“To prove that we are evil, and vicious, and ruthless, and cruel!” Mal went on. She looked at Hoopa. “And mischievous.”

“Evie, snap Eleanor out of her trance and mirror me.” Mal ordered.

Evie shook me again. Once again, I snapped back to reality. Evie handed Mal the magic mirror just as Christine came back.

“What are you guys doing?” I asked.

“Eleanor, we’re plotting to steal the Fairy Godmother’s wand.” Harold explained to me.

Mal glared. “Good going, Harold. You blew our cover.”

My eyes widened. “That’s it! Perfect way to get revenge!”

Mal was surprised. “Eleanor, you want to _join_ us?!”

I smiled. “Of course I do!” I then glared. “Stealing the Fairy Godmother’s wand is the best way to get my revenge! I missed 16 whole years with my father and brother, and it is all because of THEM!” I then panicked and turned to Christine. “You won’t tell anyone, will you?”

Christine looked down for a few seconds before looking back up at me. “I won’t tell anyone.” She replied, a smile on her face.

“Thank you!” I embraced my cousin.

“Ok, sorry to ruin the moment, but we need to get busy.” Mal declared.

“Mirror, mirror, on the…In my hand. Where does Fairy Godmother’s wand…stand?” Evie asked.

It showed the wand.

“There it is!” Mal said.

“Zoom out.” Carlos ordered.

“Magic mirror, not so close.” Evie whispered. It zoomed out and then closer.

“Can I get back to my game?” Carlos asked. “I’m on level three.”

“Stop!” Jay called.

“It’s in a museum.” Mal said. “Do we know where it is?”

Carlos typed on his laptop. “It’s 2.3 miles from here.”

Jay and Carlos got their outfits from earlier back on. Jay and Hoopa followed Mal, Evie, Christine and I out the door but Carlos was still playing his game.

“Come on!” Mal whispered. She had to call for Carlos, who came running.

“Coming!” Carlos replied.

“Check your mirror.” Mal asked Evie when we made it to the Museum of Cultural History.

“Is my mascara smudged?” Evie asked.

“Yeah,” Mal replied. “And hey, while you’re at it, why don’t you see if you can find us the wand?”

“Sure.” Evie replied. “This way.” We followed Evie to the doors.

“Oh, great.” Christine whispered. “There’s a security guard. Mal, what should we do?”

The guard turned and it seemed he was going to look at the door. We zipped out of sight just in time. When Mal deemed it safe, we peeked back. Just then, something caught Mal’s eye. It was Maleficent’s spinning wheel, the same one she used to put Audrey’s mother to sleep.

“That’s your mother’s spinning wheel?” Jay asked.

“Yeah.” Carlos replied, looking at Jay. “It’s kind of dorky.”

“It’s magic.” Mal replied. “It doesn’t have to look scary.”

I then turned to Mal. “That’s it! We need to put that neophyte to sleep.”

“Clever word, Ellie.” Mal replied, opening her spell book. “Magic spindle, do not linger, make my victim prick a finger.”

The guard looked up at the spinning wheel. Jay didn’t look pleased. “Impressive.” He said sarcastically.

“I’ve got chills.” Carlos said mockingly. He and Jay laughed.

Mal decided to try another spell. “Prick the finger, prick it deep, send my enemy off to sleep.”

The guard pricked his finger, yawned and fell asleep. I smiled. “Nice job, Mal.”

“Not so dorky now, huh?” She joked. She tried opening the door, but it was locked.

“Stand back.” Jay ordered.

Just then, Hoopa had an idea. **“ _Hey, Mal, I have the perfect spell. It won’t only open the door, but prank my brother as well._ ”**

“Ok, Hoopa.” Mal replied. She used the spell Hoopa pointed to. “Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick.”

The doors opened. Jay, who was about to kick it open, fell on his bottom. Hoopa laughed. **“ _He, he, he, he, he! Were you surprised?_ ” **She asked.

“Hoopa!” Jay whisper-yelled, giving his adopted sister a slap on the arm.

 **“ _Hoopa sorry._ ” **Hoopa apologized.

“Hoopa, can you use your Psychic move to levitate us up the stairs?” Evie whispered.

Hoopa nodded and used her Psychic move, lifting us up into the air, up the stairs. When it was deemed safe, she let us down and we walked the rest of the way.

We were soon in the gallery of villains. We were shocked upon seeing the statues of our parents.

“Mommy?” Evie asked.

“Killer.” Jay muttered.

“I’ll never forget Mother’s Day again.” Carlos whispered.

“Daddy’s statue doesn’t belong in here…” I whispered.

“Well,” Jay said. “The wand’s not here. Let’s bounce.”

We all left, but Mal, who was looking at her mother’s statue. I hid in a corner as Carlos and the others walked on.

I looked up at the ceiling. “I don’t know if this is a good idea.” I whispered, beginning to worry about what mom would think.

Soon, someone grabbed my arm. It was Jay. I turned around. “Jay, what’s going on? I’m not sure if we should do this.” I turned my back to him and sang to my mother, as if she was in the room with me. “ _Is it wrong? Is it right? To do this for revenge? Mother, give me your advice…”_

I felt Jay’s muscular arms wrap around me, holding me like Erik, the Phantom of the Opera would Christine Daaé. I let out a soft sigh, closed my eyes, and leaned into Jay’s touch.

“Eleanor…” He whispered in my ear. “It’s ok. Just be brave for me.”

I let out another sigh of content. He held me for five minutes before letting me go. I turned to face Jay. “Jay, let’s-”

Before I could finish, Jay’s warm lips were on mine. I tensed up, but then relaxed into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms snaked around my waist.

I heard cooing from Christine and Evie. “Aww…” Carlos murmured. We pulled away.

“Ok, lovebirds.” Harold said. “Evie found the wand. Let’s go get Mal.”

Jay held out his hand to me. I took it and we went off, finding Mal still at her mother’s statue.

“Mal, Evie found the wand.” Christine said. “Let’s go.”

We reached the bottom and Jay looked ready to steal the wand.

 **“ _Dammit, it’s got a force field. My rings don’t work with force fields and barriers._ ”** Hoopa groaned.

Jay began to duck under the railing. “Jay, don’t!” Mal ordered.

Jay only smirked at her and decided to keep going. “Wait, no, no!”

The force field knocked him back and a siren went off.

We all covered our ears. “A force field AND a siren?!” Carlos exclaimed.

“That’s just a little excessive.” Jay remarked.

“Oh, no.” Christine exclaimed. “The security guard’s awake. He’s looking for us!”

“Let’s beat!” Carlos declared.

We were soon at the entrance. Carlos, being the techie genius, answered the phone and said something about a malfunction. We were soon out of the museum.

“Way to go, Jay.” Mal berated. “Now we have to go to school tomorrow.”

When we got back to Auradon Prep, Jay and Carlos took me to their dorm room. “Why am I in here tonight?” I asked.

Jay pulled off his shirt and I waved my hands. My dress was on a hanger and I was wearing an icy blue tank top and a thin skirt of the same color. Jay took me into the closet, turning on the light. His toned arms were then around my waist once more.

“Eleanor...” He whispered in my ear, this time seductively, “I was hoping you could sleep with me tonight.”

The feeling of his abs pressed against my back made me shiver and close my eyes, enjoying the sensation.

“I’d…love…to.” I whispered.

Jay then picked me up in his arms and carried me to his bed.

“Night, Hoopa.” Jay called softly to his adopted sister.

I got under the covers and looked at Hoopa before Jay got under the covers next to me and wrapped his muscular arms around my waist and pulling me to his body, holding me tight.

I laid my head on his chest and was lulled to sleep by the steady thumping of his heart.

Who knew what the next day could bring…


	4. A Note From Audrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay learns that the girl whose voice he heard on the Isle was Eleanor.

**Eleanor's POV**

The next morning, I woke up feeling toned arms around my waist. I had forgotten that when I had fallen asleep, Jay was holding me.

I wanted to wake him up, but he looked so peaceful asleep, so I decided to leave him. I closed my eyes and laid my head back on his chest and smiled lightly as I listened to the sound of his heart beating.

I was about to completely succumb to the darkness again when I felt Jay stir. His grip on me tightened and I let out a sigh of content.

He heard me, as I felt his arms leave me. I decided to get up and get dressed, but Jay grabbed me and pulled me back into bed, pressing my back against his chest. "Eleanor, you're mine." He grumbled groggily, tightening his arms around my waist. Hearing Jay call me his made me smile. "Jay..." I muttered as he opened his eyes.

"Speak not, Eleanor..." He whispered in my ear. "Just feel my touch..." I was immediately seduced, my electric blue eyes turning brown.

The next thing I knew, he was peppering butterfly kisses down my neck. My soul was sent spiraling in frozen fractals all around, just like my mother's once was.

"Ah..." I let out a soft mumble. Many happy thoughts were running through my mind. I had slept with the boy I loved and I was right here in his grip.

"Jay... We..." I whispered.

"I just want to stay here and hold you." Jay muttered. I felt him trace my spine and I let a gasp escape me. He then turned me so I was facing him.

"We can't stay in bed all day..." I finally managed to say.

I then felt his lips on my neck. "Eleanor, you belong to me." His voice rumbled softly against my skin.

Through my gasps, I managed to say, "I love you, Jay."

He pressed his lips against mine and I kissed him back.

Mal suddenly came in. "Jay, we need to-" She stopped when she saw us making out. "Oh, dear evil!" She cried.

Jay and I broke away. "Mal!" We shouted at the same time.

Evie and Carlos ran in, followed by Hoopa. "Mal, what's wrong?" Evie asked. She then remembered last night. "Oh, back at the museum, Jay was kissing Eleanor."

Hoopa flew at me and stopped in front of my face. **"** _ **Eleanor, high-five me! Pretty please?**_ **"**

I sighed and gave the Mischief Pokémon a high-five.

Christine then stormed into the room. "Dammit, they made me take Remedial Goodness 101! All because I'm 'Too mischievous.'"

"Speaking of Remedial Goodness 101... Jay, Eleanor, classes start in half an hour!"

We got out of bed and got dressed. I changed into a short blue dress with sheer white sleeves, which had flower patterns on them.

Christine's dress was also short, but it didn't have the flower patterned sleeves mine had. Her dress also had green sequins.

"Ready, guys?" Christine asked.

"Yeah," Carlos replied. "I just hope I don't run into any dogs."

Just like on the Isle of the Lost, Jay and Hoopa snuck up on Carlos and barked.

"Jay! Hoopa! What gives?" Carlos snapped.

" _ **He, he, he, he, he! Were you surprised?**_ **"** Hoopa asked Carlos.

"I sure was!" Carlos replied.

"Jay, you have goodness class first, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jay replied. "I'll see you later, babe."

"You too... Foxy." I acknowledged with a smirk.

Jay leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips before walking off with Mal, Evie, Carlos and Christine.

I then left for my music class. My music teacher is Ariel, the Little Mermaid. Her husband is Prince Eric and they have three children, a son named Alex and two daughters named Melody and Eris.

And speaking of Eris, she's in my class.

* * *

**Christine's POV**

The class was pretty boring. The Fairy Godmother was our teacher.

"If someone hands you a crying baby, do you: A. Curse it, B. Lock it in a tower, C. Give it a bottle, or D. Carve out its heart?"

Evie raised her hand. "Evie?" The Fairy Godmother called.

"What was the second one?" Evie asked.

"Oh, ok." The Fairy Godmother said. "Anyone else?"

Mal was focused on a drawing, but didn't raise her hand. "Mal?" The Fairy Godmother called.

"C. Give it a bottle." Mal replied.

"Correct. Again" The Fairy Godmother praised.

"You're on fire, girl!" Carlos was amazed.

I smiled. "You're good at this!"

"Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun." Mal replied.

"Oh!" Carlos exclaimed, getting the memo.

"That makes so much sense." Evie whispered.

A girl in a blue dress passed by our desks and let out a yelp.

"Oh, hello, dear one." The Fairy Godmother greeted the girl, who responded with a "Hi."

The girl stepped up to my desk. "Christine Bjorgman, right?" She asked me.

"Yes, that's me." I replied.

The girl handed me a note. "This is a note for your cousin, Eleanor. Audrey would like her to join the cheerleading squad. She would also like Hoopa to be the first Pokémon to ever be on the squad."

That got Hoopa's attention. **"** _ **Me?**_ **"** She asked.

The girl stammered. "Y-yes, Hoopa, y-you."

The girl then turned to us. "You need to sign off on the early dismissal for the coronation."

"Everyone here remembers my daughter Jane?" The Fairy Godmother asked.

"Mom!" Jane cried out of embarrassment.

"It's ok." The Fairy Godmother reassured her daughter. "Jane, this is everyone."

"Hi." Jane said nervously. "That's ok. Don't mind me, as you were." She left the room.

"Let's continue." The Fairy Godmother said. "You find a vial of poison, do you: A. Put it in the king's wine, B. Paint it on an apple?"

Mal and Evie laughed.

"Or C. Turn it over to the proper authorities?" The Fairy Godmother finished.

Jay, Carlos and Evie all raised their hands, but Jay held Carlos's arm down.

"Jay." The Fairy Godmother called.

"C, you turn it over to the proper authorities." Jay replied.

Carlos slapped Jay's arm. "I was gonna say that!"

"Oh, but I said it first!" Jay said in a baby tone. "Oh, come here!" He grabbed Carlos, pulling him onto the desk and gave him a noogie.

I snickered at the boys and the Fairy Godmother tapped her pointer. "Boys," She called, but they were still wrestling, Jay winning because he was the stronger one. "Boys!"

Jay and Carlos looked up at the Fairy Godmother. "I'm gonna encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field." She told them.

"Oh, no, that's ok." Carlos said as he and Jay got off the desk. "Whatever that is, we'll... We'll pass."

The Fairy Godmother handed a hair clip to Jay. "Can you take this to Celine Charming? She lost it earlier and she was looking for it. She's in Ariel's music class."

Jay stood up and headed off for the music room.

* * *

**Eleanor's POV**

We spent most of the class warming up our voices. My close friend Anxelin and I were the only sopranos that could hit an E6.

The only one that didn't like vocal warm-ups that much was Morgan, the daughter of Jim Hawkins and Moana Waialiki.

Soon, after warm-ups were done, Ariel asked me to perform for the class, with Audrey, Celine and Eris singing backup.

We got up on stage and I was nervous.

"It's ok, Eleanor." Ariel assured me. "Take a deep breath."

Following Ariel's advice, I took a deep breath. The music started and I began to sing. " _Under the glow of the very bright lights... I turn my face towards the warm night skies, and I am not afraid of a thousand eyes... when they're above five hundred smiles. Oh I used to think..._ (Audrey, Eris and Celine: _Oh she used to think..._ ) _What wouldn't I give...?_ (Audrey, Eris and Celine: _What wouldn't she give?_ ) _For a moment like this..._ (Audrey, Eris and Celine: _For a moment like this...)_

The charm on my necklace began glowing. Jay was near. I saw him walk by before he stopped and saw me, walking back to watch. I smiled and began to give it my all.

" _This moment this gift... And now look at me and this opportunity..._ "

Jay smiled at me as I gestured to him. The class looked at him before back me, Audrey, Eris and Celine.

" _Is standing right in front of me. And one thing I know it's only part luck and so... I'm putting on my best show. Under the spotlight, I'm starting my life; big dreams becoming real tonight. So look at me and this opportunity. They're witnessing my moment, they see? My big opportunity..._ "

Ariel smiled. "You four are doing an amazing job. Keep it up!"

I went on with the song. " _And now I'm right here, and it's time... 'Cause this is real, this is real and it's all mine. I'm not afraid; afraid to fly, when it's above... Five hundred smiles. Oh, I used to think..._ (Audrey, Eris and Celine: _Oh, she used to think..._ ) _What I wouldn't give..._ (Audrey, Eris and Celine: _What wouldn't she give?_ )

Ariel gestured to Jay and motioned for him to join me, Eris, Celine and Audrey on stage.

I went on with the song. " _For a moment like this..._ (Audrey, Eris and Celine: _For a moment like this..._ ) _This moment, this gift!_ "

Jay walked up onto the stage as he handed Celine the hair clip she lost earlier and stood in front of me.

I showed off my joy to the class as I began to finish up the song. " _And now look at me and this opportunity... Is standing right in front of me._ "

Jay twirled me around before wrapping an arm around my waist. I went on with the song.

" _But one thing I know it's only part luck and so... I'm putting on my best show. Under the spotlight, I'm starting my life; big dreams becoming real tonight. So look at me and this opportunity... You're witnessing my moment, you see?_ "

"Aww..." Ariel murmured.

" _My big opportunity... I won't waste it..._ " I smiled at the class. "I guarantee."

The class cheered and Ariel smiled. "Eleanor, that was amazing. Audrey, Celine and Eris, my daughter. Good job singing backup."

The bell rang. The class left, but me and Jay. "Jayden Carpenter, right?" Ariel asked Jay.

"I prefer to be called Jay and yes that's me." Jay replied.

"Thanks for returning Celine's hairclip. I could tell she was super happy." Ariel praised.

Jay and I walked out of the classroom. He pinned me to the wall and captured my lips with his. I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

We pulled away. "You were amazing in there, babe."

"Thank you." I replied softly.

"Eleanor, will you make me happy and be my girlfriend?" Jay asked.

"Of course I will!" I exclaimed with delight before kissing him again.

When we pulled away again, Jay remembered something. "Maybe this tourney thing isn't bad after all."

"Oh, it'll be perfect for you. It'll help strengthen those... Those muscles of yours." I said the last four words dreamily.

Christine came running by. "Cousin, I've been looking all over for you! Hey, Audrey wanted me to give you this." She handed me a note.

I was astonished when I finished reading it. "Sure, I'd love to be on the cheerleading squad, especially because my Angel here wants to be on the tourney team."

Hoopa flew over to Jay. **"** _ **Let's go, brother!**_ **"**

Jay and I walked off to the tourney field holding hands. **** ~~~~


	5. Did I Mention That I'm In Love With You

**Eleanor’s POV**

“Hey, Eleanor.” Audrey greeted me.

“Hi, Audrey.” I replied.

I had changed into my yellow tee shirt and my cheerleading skirt. It was blue, gold and white. Hoopa’s was the exact same, but it was her size.

“Jay, Ben, offense!” I heard the coach call. “Chad, you’re defense! Taylor, you’re the shooter.”

“Right, Coach!” I heard one of the tourney players, Taylor, say.

“So, Hoopa, you excited?” Audrey asked.

 **“ _Yeah,_ ”**Hoopa replied. **“ _I just hope my brother makes the team!_ ”**

“Hey, you!” The coach called out to Carlos. “Lost boy, put your helmet on and get out of the kill zone!”

“Kill zone?” Carlos questioned.

“Pick it up! Put it on!” The coach ordered. “Two hands!” He called out to everyone before blowing the whistle.

Jay and Ben tackled everyone, but Jay really had it.

“Yay!” Hoopa and I clapped and cheered.

Jay laughed when he tackled Chad onto the ground.

Hoopa also laughed. **“ _You scared him!_ ”**

“Ahh! Jay, it’s me! It’s Carlos!” Carlos yelled. He held up his shield. Instead of tackling Carlos, Jay hit the ball off his shield and jumped over the De Vil boy before scoring a goal.

The cheerleaders went wild (Including Hoopa and I), all but Audrey.

“What just happened?” One of the boys asked. “Who is this guy?”

“YOU!” The coach yelled to Jay. “Get over here!”

I tensed up, worried that he was in trouble. I ran over to Jay. “Good job.” I whispered.

“What do you call that?” The coach asked Jay. He looked to the side. The coach spoke again. “I call that raw talent. Come find me later. I’ll show you something you haven’t seen before. It’s called a rulebook.” He slapped Jay’s shoulder. “Welcome to the team, son.”

The coach then looked at Carlos. “You ever thought about band?”

Jay and I laughed.

“I’ll work with him, coach.” Ben said.

“All right.” The coach gave in. “Let’s run that again!” He blew his whistle.

Jay turned around and saw Chad. He intentionally bumped into his shoulder as he and Hoopa sang only a few words.

**“ _We’re rotten to the core._ ”**

“Ow…” Chad whispered.

Later, after practice, Ben, Chad and Audrey were walking by the lockers, laughing. Chad saw Mal and Evie and nudged Ben before pointing to them. “Those kids are trouble.”

“Bye, Mal.” Evie said, walking off.

“Bye,” Mal replied.

“Come on, Chad.” Ben said. “Give them a chance.”

Audrey pulled up her glasses and took Ben’s hands. “No offense, Benny Bear, but you’re just too trusting. Look, I know your mom fell in love with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a prince. But with _my_ mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy.” She looked at Mal. “That girl’s mother,” She whispered.

“I think you’re wrong about them.” Ben insisted. He looked at Chad. “I’ll see you later.”

I walked by Audrey and she gave me a strange look. Did she know Jay and I were in a romantic relationship?

If she found out, our friendship would be over…

“Hey.” I heard Ben say. He was talking to Mal.

“Hey.” Mal replied with a trace of girly sass.

“How was the first day?” He asked.

“Super.” Mal replied sarcastically.

Ben looked at Mal’s locker. “You should really think about taking this talent off the locker and into art class.” He suggested. “I could, uh, sign you up. What do you think?” Just as I had predicted, Mal had sprayed ‘Long Live Evil’ on it.

I saw a girl wearing blue walk by. Christine had told me about her. She was Jane, the Fairy Godmother’s daughter.

“Way to take all the fun out of it.” Mal teased. She winked at Ben before turning around and going after Jane.

* * *

**Christine’s POV**

“Carlos, do you think love is weak?” I asked.

“No.” Carlos replied. “Mum didn’t show me any love at all, except probably when I was born.”

I’ve had a crush on Carlos ever since he called me cute.

What Carlos did next I didn’t expect. He leaned down and kissed me. I felt a joy I never felt before as I kissed him in return. It lasted for two minutes before we separated for air.

“Christine Bjorgman, I love you.” Carlos whispered.

“And I love you, Carlos De Vil.” I replied before kissing him again.

We were really starting to get into it, when we heard clapping. We opened our eyes and pulled away to see Jay and Eleanor standing in the doorway whooping and cat-calling.

“Very funny, guys.” Carlos grumbled.

“You walked in on us!” I exclaimed, unhappy with my cousin.

“Congratulations, Carlos!” Jay praised, pulling his buddy into a headlock.

“I’m happy for you, cousin.” Eleanor congratulated me.

“Hey, where’s Mal?” I asked.

“I saw her go after Jane earlier.” Eleanor replied. “I think Mal wants to get to know Jane.”

* * *

**Mal’s POV**

I walked into the girls’ bathroom and saw Jane looking at herself in the mirror.

“Hi.” I greeted her when she turned around. “It’s Jane, right? Oh, I’ve always loved that name. Jane.”

“That’s cool.” Jane said, turning to leave.

“Don’t go!” I insisted. She stopped. “I guess I was just kind of…hoping to make a friend. You probably have all the friends you need though, huh?”

“Hardly.” Jane replied.

I was surprised. Jane _actually_ had very few friends?

“Really? I mean, with your mom being Fairy Godmother and headmistress?” I asked. “I mean, not to mention your own, um…personality.”

Jane started to smile; that was a good sign. She then frowned. “I’d rather be pretty. You’ve got great hair.”

I looked at my hair and got an idea. “You know what, _I_ have just the thing for that.” I pulled out my spell book and turned to a page with hair spells. “Beware, forswear; replace the old with brand new hair.” I waved my finger a few times. Jane ducked, and when she came up, she had a better hairstyle.

“Wow!” I whispered, amazed. “You almost don’t notice your other features anymore!”

“Do my nose!” Jane insisted, tapping on the book.

“Oh, I can’t.” I replied sadly. “I’ve been practicing, but you know, I can’t do really big magic. But not like your mom with her wand. I mean, one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted.”

“She doesn’t use the wand anymore.” Jane admitted. “She believes the real magic is in the books, and not the spell books. Regular books with history and stuff.”

I scoffed. “What a rip.”

“Yeah.” Jane replied.

I smiled. “You know, she used magic on Cinderella, who wasn’t even her real daughter. Doesn’t she love you?”

“Well of course she does.” Jane replied. “Just, you know, tough love. Work on the inside, not the outside. You know, that sort of thing?”

I nodded, immediately understanding. My mother hardly loved me at all.

“That’s the face!” I pointed at her. “Yeah, and then just look as if your… your heart is about to break.”

I then pretended to talk to my mother. “Oh, mother, I just don’t understand why you can’t make _me_ beautiful too.” I looked back at Jane.

“Think it would work?” She asked.

“Yeah.” I replied. “I mean, that’s what old Cindy did, right? And your mom Bibbidi Bobbidi booed the living daylights out of her. And hey, _if_ your mom does decide to…you know, break out the old wand, invite me.”

Haha, this is just part of our plan to steal the wand.

“If I can convince mom, you’re _so_ there.” Jane replied.

“Yay.” I said.

“Bye,” Jane whispered as she left.

“Bye,” I murmured in reply.

* * *

**Evie’s POV**

In Chemistry class, I noticed a prince and his sister. Mama always told me to find a prince, so I decided to ask Doug about him.

“Any chance they’re in line for a throne anywhere?” I asked Doug.

“Chad, Prince Charming, Jr. and Princess Celine. Cinderella’s twin son and daughter. Chad inherited the charm, but not a lot of _there_ , know what I mean? But Celine inherited the charm AND the brains. She and Chad are constantly brawling for the title of smartest kid of Cinderella.”

“Looks like there, there, to me.” I replied dreamily. If I were to tell Mama, she’d be proud of me.

“Evie.” My teacher, Mr. Deley, called my name. “Perhaps this is just review for you. So tell me, what is the average atomic weight of silver?”

I was a little nervous about cheating, but I had no choice. “Atomic weight?” I asked. “Well, not very much. I mean, it’s an atom, right?”

I laughed and just now I realized Chad laughed with me. Maybe I _could_ get him after all!

Mr. Deley gestured to me. I got up and secretly took out the mirror. I put it in my pocket and walked over to the chalkboard. “Let’s see…” I took out my mirror and hid it to the side. “How do I find the average atomic weight of silver?” I pretended to ask myself the question, but I was _really_ asking the mirror.

It showed the answer, and I wrote it down on the board. “That would be 106.905 times 0.5200 plus 108.905 times 0.4800, which, Mr. Deley, would give us…107.9 AMU.”

“Amu?” Doug muttered under his breath.

“I forget.” Mr. Deley remarked. “Always a mistake to underestimate…”

“A villain?” I finished. “Don’t make it again.”

Chad handed me a note. I got back to my seat and read the note. It said, ‘ _Meet me under bleachers at 3_ ’

I smiled at Chad and nodded. He put his hand on his chin. Doug and I did the same thing.

Wait till I tell Mama! She’s gonna be excited!

* * *

**Christine’s POV**

I was out on the Tourney field with Carlos and Ben. Ben was timing Carlos’s sprints so he could be ready for the upcoming Tourney game against the Falcons.

“Ok, Carlos!” Ben called. We’re gonna do some sprints. You ready?”

Carlos nodded. Just then, a dog barked and started running after him.

I smacked my forehead. I had forgotten that Carlos was afraid of dogs, thanks to his mother, Cruella.

Ben stopped the timer. I gave him a look. Did he realize what was going on?

“Carlos?” Ben asked when he saw that Carlos wouldn’t stop. He saw Carlos running away from the dog and panicked. “Carlos!” He turned to me. “Christine, let’s go!” I followed Ben into the forest, where I found Carlos up in a tree, trying to get away from the dog.

“Ben, Christine, help me!” Carlos pleaded. He pointed to the dog. “This thing is a killer! He’s gonna chase me down and rip out my throat! This is a vicious rabid pack animal!”

“Hey!” Ben said. “Who told you that?”

“My/His mother.” Carlos and I said simultaneously.

“Cruella?” Ben asked.

“She’s a dog expert. A dog yellerer.” Carlos replied. He looked at the dog again. “Why are you holding him? He’s gonna attack you!”

“Carlos, you’ve never actually _met_ the dog, have you?” Ben asked.

“Of course not.” Carlos replied.

Ben introduced the dog to me and Carlos. “Dude, meet Carlos. And this is Christine, Kristoff and Anna’s daughter.”

“Carlos and Christine, this is Dude. He’s the campus mutt.”

“He doesn’t _look_ like a vicious rabid pack animal.” Carlos realized.

“Carlos, what your mom told you about dogs is a lie.” I comforted Carlos.

He climbed down from the tree. “Geez, you’re a good boy aren’t you?” Ben handed Dude to Carlos.

“Yeah, he’s a good boy.” I agreed. I held out my hand to him, but Dude licked it. “Eww, stop it!”

“I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island.” Ben said sympathetically.

“Yeah.” Carlos replied. “Let’s just say we don’t get a lot of belly rubs.”

“Jay told me that Carlos’s mother always treated him like garbage and used him as her _slave_.” I explained to Ben, who looked at Carlos with a sad smile.

“Good boy.” Ben gave Carlos a pat on the shoulder. I raised an eyebrow at him.

“I mean, you’re a good runner.” Ben clarified, as if he saw my facial expression. “You’re fast, you know.”

“Thank you.” Carlos replied.

“Listen, I’m gonna give you guys some space, yeah?” Ben asked. “You guys get to know each other and just, you know, come find me when you’re done, ok?”

“Ok.” Carlos answered.

“I’ll see you later.”

“See you out there.”

Ben walked off as I waved to him.

Carlos smiled. “Christine, I thank you for helping me get over my fear of dogs.” He held Dude in one arm so he could lift my chin and plant a brief but sweet kiss on my lips.

“Maybe we could go out on a date sometime?” I asked.

“Sure.” Carlos replied. “But _I_ would like to be the one to ask _you_.”

“You may.” I replied, both of us laughing as we sat down.

Carlos and Dude interacted as I watched with a smile on my face. The boy I had fallen in love with had overcome his cynophobia.

* * *

**Celine’s POV**

I was sitting on the bleachers, daydreaming when I heard my brother’s voice, as well as the voice of the blue haired villain girl, whose name I discovered was Evie.

“Is everybody at home as pretty as you?” My brother asked Evie.

Evie laughed. “I like to think I’m the fairest of them all. How many rooms in your castle?”

“Oh, too many to count.” Chad replied. “You really nailed that chemistry problem today.”

I smiled. For once, my brother was not boasting about himself, and instead congratulating someone else other than me.

“You’re gonna have all the nerds in love with you.” He went on.

“I’m not _that_ smart.” Evie replied. “No, really, I’m not. But I’m really good at sewing and cooking and cleaning. You know, like yours and Celine’s mother, Cinderella, but without the ratty dress. See this?”

I could tell she pulled out her magic mirror.

“If I ask it where something is, it tells me.”

“Are you kidding me?” My brother asked.

“No.” Evie replied.

“Where’s my cell phone?” Chad asked the mirror.

Evie laughed. “It won’t work for you, silly.”

Chad handed the mirror back to Evie. “No biggie. My dad will get me a new one.”

“Kit.” Evie said our father’s name.

“Yeah.” Chad replied.

“And Cinderella.” Evie finished.

“Yeah,” Chad said again.

“And Fairy Godmother.”

“Wow…” I muttered under my breath. “Evie really _does_ know our parents’ story.”

“Hey,” Evie said. “I heard her wand is in some boring museum. Do they always leave it there?”

I looked under the bleachers and saw my brother holding hands with Evie.

“I’d really like to talk,” Chad said apologetically.

My smile faded from my face. I really hoped my brother would kiss Evie. He let go of her hands and gripped a pole.

“But I’m just swamped.” He finished. He turned to look back at Evie. “Unless…”

“Unless…?” Evie repeated.

“If you can knock all my homework out along with yours, then maybe we could get together sometime… You know, hang.” Chad finished.

I held my breath, awaiting Evie’s decision.

“Ok.” She replied.

“Thanks, babe.” Chad said.

I smiled. Chad called Evie ‘babe’!

“Yeah.” Evie replied.

“Bye.” She said as he handed her his backpack and left.

I came around. “Hey, Evie.”

Evie turned around. “Hey, Celine. Did you overhear?”

“Yeah, I’m so happy for you and Chad!” I let out a squeal of delight.

“Mom’s gonna be pleased.” Evie breathed.

“Oh, yeah, your mum’s Queen Grimhilde.” I remembered. “Is she obsessed with you finding a prince?”

“Yeah.” She replied.

“Does your mom love you?” I asked.

“Just a little bit.” Evie replied. “The only time she _really_ loves me is when I am beautiful. When I look washed up, she insists that I get my makeup fixed.”

Just then, Doug ducked under the bleachers. “I couldn’t help but overhear.”

Evie widened her eyes. “Are you stalking me?”

“Technically…yes.” Doug replied. “I too have a fascination of the Fairy Godmother’s wand; which is another reason I look forward to the coronation. Perhaps we could sit next to each other and discuss its attributes?”

“Are you saying they use it in the coronation?” Evie asked.

“Yes.” Doug replied. “And asking you out?”

I was stunned. Just what was he doing? Does he know Evie is taken?

Evie chuckled and walked off to the dorm.

* * *

 

**Christine’s POV**

I was hanging out with Mal and Evie in their dorm, along with Jane.

“Mom said, ‘If a boy can’t see the beauty within, then he’s not worth it.’ Can you believe it?” Jane ranted. “What world does she live in?”

“Auradon.” Mal replied.

“Mal,” Evie stepped in to the conversation. “Do you like?” She held up her newly sewn outfit.

“Yeah.” Mal replied. “It’s cute. It brings out your eyes.”

“I know.” Evie replied. She held it out to me. “What about you, Christine?”

“Beautiful.” I replied.

“I’ll never get a boyfriend.” Jane moaned.

“Come on, Jane.” I tried to put some common sense into her. “I have a boyfriend; Carlos. He’s cute, he’s talented, and…brave.”

“Boyfriends are overrated.” Mal sneered.

“And how would _you_ know, Mal?” Evie demanded. “You’ve never had one. Ask Christine and Eleanor.”

“Because I don’t _need_ one, E.” Mal said firmly. “They’re a waste of time.”

Evie gasped. “I forgot to do Chad’s homework! Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no.”

“And that is _exactly_ what I mean.” Mal boasted.

My roommate, Lonnie, came in, knocking on the door. She introduced herself to everyone before pulling me in for a hug. “Hey, Christine.”

“Hey, Lonnie.” I replied.

“I heard that you and Carlos are together now. Congratulations.” She beamed.

“Thanks, Lonnie.” I replied.

“I love what you’ve done with Jane’s hair. And I know you hate us. And, well, you’re evil. But do you think you could do mine?”

Mal looked at Lonnie. “Why would I do that for you?”

“I’ll pay you 50 dollars.” Lonnie held out her pouch.

“Good answer.” Evie took the pouch. “I need to buy more material. Let’s see. I’m thinking, we lose the bangs, maybe some layers, and some highlights.”

“Yeah, yeah. I want it cool.” Lonnie replied. “Like Mal’s.”

Mal looked up, stunned.

“Really?” Evie asked. “Maybe the split ends too?”

Mal groaned and got off her bed. She took her spell book and opened it. “Ok… Beware, forswear, replace the old with cool hair.”

She waved her finger and Lonnie’s hair turned brown and grew long. She looked at herself in the mirror, stunned.

“I know.” Evie remarked. “I know. It looks like a mop on your head. You know what, let’s cut it off, layer it…”

“No, no, no, no, no!” Lonnie insisted. “I love it. It’s just…” She then ripped the bottom of her skirt a little bit. “Now I’m cool.”

“Like ice.” Mal remarked.

Jane stepped in front of the mirror before ripping the bottom of her skirt too. She covered her mouth, realizing she made a mistake. “What did I just do? Mom’s gonna kill me!”

* * *

**Eleanor’s POV**

I was sitting on the bleachers with Jay and Coach Jenkins. Jay was reading through the rule book and Hoopa was floating above us, looking through it herself.

“I could really use a tough guy like you.” Coach Jenkins told Jay. “The team’s a bunch of princes, if you know what I mean.”

“You’re telling me.” My boyfriend remarked. “It’s all…” He signaled to Hoopa so they could talk together.

**“’ _After you, old chum. Oh pardon us, did we bump into you_?’”**

I laughed. Who knew Jay could be super funny?

“Back where we come from…” Jay began before signaling to Hoopa again.

**“ _It’s ‘Prepare to die, suckers!’ As our father says, ‘The only way to win is to make sure everyone loses! You rip-_ ”**

“Guys!” Coach Jenkins tried to calm Jay and Hoopa down. “Guys, guys, guys! Let me explain a team.”

Jay and Hoopa calmed down. “It’s like a family.” Coach Jenkins went on.

 **“ _You do not want to be at mine and Big Brother’s house at dinner time._ ” **Hoopa told Coach Jenkins.

“You know how a body has a lot of different parts? The legs, elbows, ears. They all need each other. Well that’s what a team is. Different players who work together to win. And also, Jay, you know how your girlfriend is on the cheerleading squad? The cheerleaders have to work together to make the human pyramid. Make any sense?”

Jay smiled. “Can I be the fist?”

Coach Jenkins put his hand over Jay’s fist. Hoopa grinned. **“ _I’m so happy you want Big Brother on the team._ ”**

Coach Jenkins handed Jay his Tourney jersey and gave me and Hoopa our cheerleading uniforms.

We walked into Mal and Evie’s dorm showing off our new uniforms, getting wolf whistles from Carlos and Harold.

“Did your plan work with Jane?” Jay asked Mal. “You going over to see the wand?”

Mal glared. “Do you think that I would be going through every single spell in this book if I hadn’t completely struck out?”

“Someone’s in a bad mood.” Jay remarked.

“My mom’s counting on me! I can’t let her down!” Mal insisted, knocking Carlos on the head.

“We can do this…” Jay started.

 **“ _If we stick together._ ” **He finished with Hoopa.

“And we won’t go _back_ until we do.” Mal agreed. “Because we’re rotten.”

 **“ _To the core._ ” **Evie, Jay, Hoopa, Carlos, Harold, Christine and I finished with Mal.

“Oh, yeah, I found out that Fairy Godmother blesses Ben with the wand at coronation and we all get to go.” Evie remembered. “I have nothing to wear, of course.”

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Mal looked at Evie strangely. “What?” The blue haired princess asked.

“Hold that thought,” Mal said, getting up to answer the door. It was Ben.

“Hey, Mal.” Ben greeted. “I didn’t see you guys today, well, except Eleanor and Christine. I was just wondering if you had any questions or anything… That… you needed.”

“Not that I know of.” Mal replied, turning to look at us. We shook our heads.

“Ok.” Ben replied. “All right. Well, uh, if you need anything, just, uh…” He started to walk away.

“Oh, wait!” Mal called. Ben turned back. “Is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?”

“Yeah,” Ben replied. “The whole school goes.”

“Wow.” Mal replied. “That is beyond exciting. Do you think that it’s a possibility that the seven of us, well eight if you count Hoopa floating above us, stand in the front row next to the Fairy Godmother, just to we could soak up all that goodness?”

“I wish you could. Up front it’s just me, my folks, and my girlfriend.” Ben apologized.

“And your girlfriend?” Mal asked.

“Yeah.” Ben replied. “I’m sorry.”

Soon, Mal shut the door. “I think it’s time that Benny Boo got himself a new girlfriend.” Mal decided. “And I need a love spell.”

Carlos tossed Mal her spell book. It was time to move on to the next phase of our revenge plot.

That night, we were in the kitchen, looking through Mal’s spell book. I was sitting on a counter between Jay and Carlos. To Carlos’s right sat Christine. “All right. It says that we still need one tear and I never cry.” Mal said as she stirred the batter.

“Let’s just chop up some onions?” Carlos suggested, picking up an onion and putting an arm around Christine.

“No!” Mal barked. “It says that we need one tear of _human sadness_. And this love potion gets the best reviews, so we have to follow it exactly.”

“A tear’s a tear.” Jay said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

“That’s not true, Jay.” Evie reminded my boyfriend. “They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear.”

“Listen to you.” Mal said mockingly.

“Yeah, I knew that.” Jay bragged.

“Did not,” Carlos said, getting off the counter to give Jay a smack on the shoulder.

“Yeah I did.” Jay retorted.

The door opened and Lonnie entered. “There you are, Mal! I was looking for you.”

Mal covered up the spell book.

“You know, all the girls want you to do their hair.” Lonnie went on with a laugh. “Midnight snack, huh? What you guys making?”

“Nothing special, just cookies.” Mal replied.

Lonnie dipped her finger into the batter and tasted it before we could stop her. “What?” She asked. “I’m not gonna double dip.”

“Feel…anything?” Evie asked.

“Like maybe it might be missing something?” Mal added.

Jay took a closer look at Lonnie and let go of my waist. “Hey there.” He said to her.

I began to cry as I ran into a secluded corner and sat down, drawing my knees up to my chest. Lonnie gave Jay a weird look before smiling awkwardly.

“No, it’s not what…” Jay pleaded as he followed where I went. “Eleanor, my love, look at me.”

I looked up at him, wiping my tears away. He pulled me into his arms and rocked me gently.

“I don’t want her, Eleanor.” Jay whispered soothingly into my ear. “I want you.”

I still cried. Jay began to sing to me.

**Jay:** _No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I’m here. Nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I’m here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you._

“Also, Chad hates me.” I whispered. “He’s gonna beat me up.”

“As long as I’m with you, I won’t let that happen.” Jay reassured me. I sang back to him.

**Eleanor:** _Say you’ll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you’ll need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That’s all I ask of you._

**Jay:** _Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light. You’re safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you._

**Eleanor** : _All I want is freedom, a world with no more night, and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me._

Jay tightened his grip around me.

**Jay:** _Then say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude._

I smiled and we sang together, our voices in perfect harmony.

**Jay and Eleanor:** _Say you need me with you, here beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too._

“Eleanor…” Jay whispered in my ear.

**Jay:** _That’s all I ask of you._

**Eleanor:** _Say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you._

**Jay and Eleanor:** _Share each day with me, each night, each morning._

**Eleanor:** _Say you love me…_ **(Jay:** _You know I do…_ **)**

**Jay and Eleanor:** _Love me. That’s all I ask of you._

That made me feel better. Jay lifted my chin and pressed his lips against mine. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back. It got heated until we heard Evie call to us. “Jay! Eleanor!”

We pulled away. “We’ll be right there!” Jay called. He kissed me again, this time it was with all the passion he could muster. We pulled back again.

**Jay and Eleanor:** _Anywhere you go, let me go too. Love me, that’s all I ask of you._

He kissed me once more before we went back to Evie and the others.

“It could use some chips.” Lonnie suggested.

“Chips?” Jay repeated.

“And those are…?” Mal asked.

“Chocolate chips.” Lonnie clarified. She took some out of the fridge. “Just… _the_ most important food group. Wait, didn’t your moms ever make you guys, like, chocolate chip cookies? Like, when you’re feeling sad, and they’re fresh from the oven, with a big old glass of milk, and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective, and…”

I smiled sadly. “Mine and Christine’s moms did. But their parents…”

Lonnie looked at Mal, Evie, Carlos, Harold and my boyfriend. “Why are you all looking at me like that?”

“It’s just different where we’re from.” Mal replied.

“Yeah, I know.” Lonnie responded. “I just, you know, I thought… Even villains love their kids.”

Mal, Evie, Carlos, Hoopa and Jay frowned. Harold smiled sadly. I put my arm around my angel to comfort him and he kissed my head.

“Oh…” Lonnie realized. A tear of sadness fell down her cheek. “How awful…”

Mal saw the tear and snatched it, flicking it into the bowl. “Yeah, well, big bummer, but we have to get these into the oven, so thank you so much for coming by. Really, really. Have a good night!”

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” Lonnie called.

“Evil dreams.” Mal replied. She ordered Jay, Carlos and Evie to get the cookies into the oven.

The next day, I walked with Jay. We were going to give the cookie to Ben so he could dump Audrey for Mal.

“Are you feeling kind of weird about this?” Jay asked Mal. “I mean, it’s not so bad here, you know?”

“Are you insane?” Mal snapped at me and Jay. “Long live evil! You’re mean! You’re awful! You’re bad news!” She snapped her fingers in our faces. “Thanks, Mal.” Jay praised Mal. “We needed that.” I added.

Just then, we heard Audrey speak. “Do you think they actually paid for those?”

“Oh, hello, guys.” I greeted some girls.

The girls walked over to us.

“Remember me? Princess Eleanor of Arendelle?”

“Hi, Ellie!” The girls greeted me.

“This is Jay, my boyfriend.”

“You all going to the Tourney Game tonight?” Jay asked.

“Yeah,” One girl replied.

“Keep an eye out for number 8, all right? Scoring the winning goal.”

“Okay!” Another girl said.

We then went to eavesdrop on Audrey. “She did it to Jane’s hair too and Fairy Godmother’s not happy about it.”

“What’s the harm?” Ben asked.

“It’s gateway magic.” Audrey replied. “Sure, it starts with the hair. Next thing you know, it’s the lips, and the legs, and the clothes and then everybody looks good, and then… where will I be?”

“Listen, Audrey…” Ben started.

“I will see you at the game after my dress-fitting for the coronation, okay?” Audrey finished.

“Ok.” Ben replied.

“Bye, Benny Boo.” Audrey said.

Just then, Mal closed her locker and spoke up. “Hey, Benny Boo.”

“Hey.” Ben replied.

Mal laughed. “I just made a batch of cookies. Double chocolate chip, you want one?”

“Oh, I, uh, I’ve got a big game.” Ben replied. “I don’t eat before a big game. But thank you so much. Thank you. Next time.”

“No, yeah.” Mal added. “I completely understand. ‘Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains.’ I’m sure every kid in Auradon knows that. I get it. You’re cautious. That’s smart. Oh well, more for me, I guess.”

Before Mal put the cookie into her mouth, Ben grabbed it and took a bite. “See that? I totally trust you.”

I looked at Jay. We smirked at each other. This phase of our revenge plot was becoming a success. Evie, Carlos and Christine were also watching closely.

“How are they?” Mal asked.

“They’re good.” Ben replied, still chewing on the cookie. “They’re great. They’re amazing.”

“Eww, why is he talking with food in his mouth?” I whispered to Jay. “My mother always told me to never do that.”

Jay put his arm around me as we waited for Ben to fall in love with Mal.

Ben swallowed his food and continued talking to Mal. “I mean, they’re chewy, and you know, they… Is that walnuts? I love walnuts. They’re really good. And the chocolate chips… They’re warm, they’re soft and they’re sweet…”

Jay and I snuck up on Ben from behind.

“Mal, have you always had those little golden flecks in your eyes?”

Mal, realizing the spell worked, took the cookie and put it back in the bag. Jay put his hands on Ben’s shoulders. “How you feeling, bro?” He asked.

“I feel like singing your name!” Ben exclaimed. “MAL!” Embarrassed, Mal muffled him.

A few hours later, we were down to the last part of the Tourney Game against the Sherwood Falcons.

“Get ‘em, Chad!” Jay called.

“Thanks, Jay.” Chad replied.

Jay then pulled Carlos up. “Coach, how about my buddy here?”

“Oh, no.” Carlos insisted.

“Not so sure about that.” Coach Jenkins replied.

“Coach, he’s been practicing.” Jay insisted.

“Jay…” Carlos began.

“And you said yourself a team is made up of a bunch of parts.”

“Jay, I’m not that good…”

“Well, he’s kind of like my brain.” Jay put his arm around Carlos.

Coach Jenkins substituted a player for Carlos.

“Don’t worry, bro, I’ve got your back.” Jay clapped Carlos on his back.

“How about my front?” Carlos teased.

Upon the call, the game started. Jay took the lead and passed the ball to Ben. Carlos blocked the Falcons player with the shield, knocked him down and did an ‘I win, you lose’ dance in his face. Christine laughed hysterically.

Jay flipped and maneuvered, avoiding the bean bags shot at him by the Falcons shooter. Hoopa and I went wild.

Jay passed the ball to Ben and Chad blocked one of the Falcons players. Ben passed the ball back to Jay and he almost scored, but it was blocked by Philip, the Goal Keeper of the Falcons.

Hoopa clenched her fists. **“ _Come on, Big Brother…_ ”**

Philip smacked the ball back and Jay got it and Chad blocked Harry, another Falcons player from getting to my boyfriend.

Hoopa and I made an ‘8’ in the air.

Jay passed the ball to Ben. Meanwhile, the shield carrier of the Falcons knocked Carlos down as payback for the earlier knock-down.

Jay grabbed Carlos and pulled him up. They ran together before Jay hit the ball off Carlos’s shield. Jay jumped over Carlos and passed the ball to Ben, who shot into the net and scored, winning the game.

The crowd exploded with cheers. Even the cheerleaders were going wild. Yes, me and Hoopa as well.

Ben took the microphone. “Excuse me, excuse me, can I have your attention please? There’s something I’d like to say.”

Everyone went silent. After a few moments, Ben spoke up again. “Give me an ‘M’!”

“M!” Everyone called, making the letter with their hands. Hoopa and I did it too, alongside Audrey and the cheerleaders and tourney players.

“Give me an ‘A’!” Ben called again.

“A!” Everyone repeated.

“Give me an ‘L’!”

“L!” Everyone repeated. I could see the look of shock and embarrassment on Mal’s face.

“What does that spell?” Ben hollered to the crowd.

“Mal!” Everyone shouted.

“Come on, I can’t hear you!” Ben yelled.

“MAL!” Everyone shouted, louder.

“I love you, Mal!” Ben called. “Did I mention that?”

“Aww…” Everyone murmured.

Jay took the microphone. “And I love _you,_ Eleanor.”

The crowd ‘aww’ed again.

Audrey let out a whine and ran off.

“Give me a beat!” Ben called to Doug.

“Whoo!” Doug called. “Uno, dos, tres, quatro!”

The marching band began playing an up-tempo beat.

I could hear Mal saying, “What was in that cookie?”

I went to dance with my cheerleader friends.

**Ben:** _Did I mention that I’m in love with you, and did I mention there’s nothing I can’t do. And did I happen to say I dream of you every day, so let me_

**Ben and Girls:** _Shout it out loud!_

**Ben:** _If that’s ok._

**Girls:** _Hey!_

**Ben:** _If that’s ok._

**Everyone:** _Hey!_

**Ben and Jay:** _We’ve met these girls that rocked our worlds like they’ve never been rocked and we’re living just for them and we won’t ever stop._

**Ben:** _I never thought that it could happen to a guy like me, but now look at what you’ve done, you got me down on my knees, because my love for you is ridiculous! I never knew…_

**Boys and Hoopa:** _**Who knew?**_

**Ben:** _That it could be like this. My love for you is_

**Ben and Everyone:** _Ridiculous!_

**Ben:** _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

**Everyone:** _R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

**Ben:** _It’s…_

**Everyone:** _Ridiculous!_

**Ben:** _Just…_

**Everyone:** _Ridiculous!_

**Ben:** _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss, but did I mention that I’m in love with you and did I mention there’s nothing I can’t do, and did I happen to say I dream of you every day, so let me_

**Ben and Girls:** _Shout it out loud!_

**Ben:** _If that’s ok._

**Everyone:** _Hey!_

**Ben:** _If that’s ok._

**Girls:** _Hey!_

I went to dance with Jay. He twirled me around several times before I jumped onto his shoulders and he held me up as I raised my arms upward to resemble a ‘V’, while releasing several flurries of snow into the air.

**Ben:** _I’ve gotta know which way to go, come on give me a sign. You gonna show me that you’re only ever gonna be mine. Don’t wanna go another minute living without you, ‘cause if your heart just isn’t in it, I don’t know what I’d do, because my love for you is_

**Ben and Everyone:** _Ridiculous!_

**Ben:** _I never knew…_

**Boys and Hoopa:** _**Who knew?**_

**Ben:** _That it could be like this. My love for you is ridiculous! My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

**Everyone:** _R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

**Ben:** _It’s…_

**Everyone:** _Ridiculous!_

**Ben:** _Just…_

**Everyone:** _Ridiculous!_

**Ben:** _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss, come on now!_

Jay picked up Hoopa and threw her into the air before catching her. Ben threw his jersey to Mal and everyone went wild. He then crowd surfed into the stands over to Mal.

**Ben:** _Because my love for you is_

**Everyone:** _Ridiculous!_

**Ben:** _I never knew…_

**Boys and Hoopa: _Who knew?_**

**Ben:** _That it could be like this. My love for you is ridiculous! My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

**Everyone:** _R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

**Ben:** _It’s…_

**Everyone:** _Ridiculous!_

**Ben:** _Just…_

**Everyone:** _Ridiculous!_

**Ben:** _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss, come on now!_

Ben decided to try and kiss Mal, but she blocked him with his jersey. Instead, Ben wrapped his arm around Mal. “I love you, Mal! Did I mention that?”

Audrey took the microphone. “Chad’s my boyfriend now! And I’m going to the coronation with him, so I don’t need your pity date.” She then kissed Chad on the lips. I gasped. Poor Evie…

Ben took the microphone back. “Mal, will you go to the coronation with me?”

“Yes!” Mal shouted into the microphone.

“She said yes!” A joyful Ben shouted to the cheering crowd.

Then Jay took the microphone. “Eleanor, will you go out with me? On a date, _and_ to the coronation?”

“Are you kidding me?! YES!” I cried with joy. Jay picked me up and twirled me around before crashing his lips into mine.

The crowd exploded with cheers once more. I could hear Hoopa yelling, **“ _That’s my brother! My brother! I love my brother!_ ”**

“ELEANOR, YOU ARE SO DEAD!” Audrey yelled.

Now Audrey hated me and wasn’t my friend anymore… Because I was in love with a villain’s kid. But there’s more to worry about. What if Audrey found out about my cousin’s romance with Carlos?

She’d hate Christine too...


	6. Who's The Biggest Jerk In The Land?

**Eleanor's POV**

I watched with tears of joy as my boyfriend was named MVP of the team.

Christine looked at a smirking Audrey. "Are you sure she won't find out about me and Carlos?"

"I hope she doesn't." I faced my cousin with a look of concern.

Later on, Christine and I were eating lunch when I heard Evie talking to Doug. "For the first time, it's like I'm more than just a pretty face."

"A shocker, huh?" Doug asked.

Evie sat down next to Doug. "You were pretty great in there."

"So were you." He replied.

"I bet I can get an A on the next test without the mirror." Evie piped up.

"Maybe we can get together and we can hang out." Doug suggested.

"Yeah!" Evie replied with a smile. "Let's get together."

Just then, Carlos walked over to me. "Eleanor, can I talk to Christine real quick?"

"Sure." I replied.

Carlos took Christine behind a tree. I then heard Mal's voice. "There you are!" I turned around and saw her glaring at Evie.

"I've been looking for you literally everywhere!" Mal went on.

"What's wrong?" Evie asked.

"Ben just asked me out on… A date." Mal replied.

Carlos came out from behind the tree with Christine. "You know what's ironic about that, Mal? Carlos asked me out as well!" My cousin announced.

"Oh, nice." Mal remarked. "A double date."

I cleared my throat. "Hem, hem?"

"Oh, right, a triple date. I forgot that Jay asked Eleanor out at the tourney game." Mal corrected herself.

"We can handle this." Evie said. She turned to Doug. "Bye."

"Bye." Doug replied.

Mal, Christine and I walked off with Evie.

* * *

**Mal's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Ben had asked me out on a date. This was going to be my first. Eleanor went to her dorm with Christine while Evie and I went to ours.

At first I had asked Evie not to put on blush, but I eventually gave in.

"Hey!" I barked. "Easy on the blush. I don't want to scare him away. Not that I could."

"Please. My mom taught me how to apply blush before I could talk. Always use upward strokes." Evie bragged.

"My mom was never really big on makeup tips." I said as Evie helped put on my lipstick. "I never had a sister."

"Well now you do." Evie replied with a smile. "We're going to need all the family we can get if we don't pull this off. My mother's not a barrel of laughs when she doesn't get her way. Just ask Snow White."

Of course you know that Snow White is Evie's stepsister. She was the one who bit into the poisoned apple.

"Are you afraid of her?" I asked.

"Sometimes. But still, she's my stepsister." Evie replied. "Are you afraid of your mom?"

"I just really want her to be proud of me." I smiled sadly. "She gets so angry with me when I disappoint her. And yeah, she's my mom. So I know she loves me… In her own way."

We stood up and I looked at myself in the mirror. Man did I look great! "Whoa…" I muttered.

"I know." Evie remarked.

I was at a loss for words. "I look…"

"Say it." Evie insisted.

"Not hideous." I replied with a laugh.

"Not even close." Evie agreed.

There was a knock on the door. I went to answer it. It was Ben. He was holding two helmets. He looked stunned when he saw me. "For the first time I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful."

I smiled. He held out a helmet. "I hope you like bikes."

I nodded and walked out the door with Ben. I was going on my first date!

* * *

**Eleanor's POV**

Christine and I entered my dorm to get ready for our dates. Both of us were going to wear short dresses, but Christine was wearing her favorite color, green, and I was wearing mine, blue.

We had run into Ben and Mal in the hallway. Ben had a request for Christine, so he had pulled her aside and asked her.

"Ben asked me to join the Glee Club." Christine told me. "And of course I said yes. We get to perform a hip hop version of 'Be Our Guest' at Family Day. I memorized the routine off the paper lickety split!"

"Family Day?" I asked. Christine must have heard of it, but I never did.

"Ben told me all about it. The parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins and siblings of the students here get to visit once a year." Christine explained.

"But dad and the other villains can't come because they're stuck on the Isle of the Lost." I grumbled.

Just then, Hoopa flew in, alongside a beautiful pink Pokémon.

"Hoopa, who's that?" I asked.

"This is Diancie, my long lost sister." Hoopa explained.

I shook Diancie's hand. "Nice to meet you, Diancie."

"Hoopa and I would like to go with you and Jay. Is that ok, Eleanor?" Diancie asked.

"Sure, but try and keep your distance unless told otherwise, ok?" I answered.

"Sure." Diancie replied.

Soon, Christine and I had our dresses and makeup on. "Christine, I can't believe we are leaving our childhood behind us."

Christine smiled at me. "Eleanor, when I was born, you were just a year old, but through your thoughts, you were able to tell Aunt Elsa-"

"-I'll take care of Christine." I finished.

"Everyone has a special place in the world. Together, we've been to the ends of the Earth. And I've had you, my sweet cousin." Christine went on. "Ellie, give me a task to do."

We began to sing.

 **Eleanor:** _Let's pretend we're riding on a kite. Let's imagine we're flying through the air._

 **Christine:** _We'll ascend until we're out of sight. Light as paper, we'll soar._

**Eleanor:** _Let's be wild up high above the sand; feel the wind; the world at our command. Let's enjoy the view and never land._

**Christine:** _Floating far from the shore._

**Eleanor:** _Some things are meant to be. The clouds moving fast and free._

 **Christine:** _The sun on a silver sea._

 **Both:** _A sky that's bright and blue._

 **Eleanor:** _And some things will never end._

 **Christine:** _The thrill of our magic ride._

 **Eleanor** : _The love that I feel inside for you…_

"My cousin." I then spoke. Jay opened the door. He gasped when he saw our outfits. "Wow…" He whispered.

I looked at him, smiling. I then looked back at my cousin.

 **Christine:** _We'll climb high beyond the break of day._

 **Eleanor:** _Sleep on stardust and dine on bits of moon._

 **Christine:** _You and I will find the Milky Way._

 **Christine:** _We'll be wild_ ( **Eleanor:** _We'll be mad_ )

 **Both** : _And explore._

 **Eleanor:** _We'll recline_ ( **Christine** : _We'll recline_ )

 **Both:** _Aloft upon the breeze._

 **Eleanor:** _Dart about…_ ( **Christine:** _Dart about_ …)

 **Both:** _Sail on with windy ease. Pass the days doing only as we please. That's what living is for…_

Jay stepped in and walked towards me until he was behind me. I looked at him before looking back at Christine.

 **Eleanor:** _Some things are meant to be. The tide turning endlessly… The way it takes hold of me; no matter what I do._

Jay's arm reached around my chest and settled on my shoulder. I leaned into his arm.

 **Eleanor:** _Some things will never die; the promise of who you are. Your memories when I am far from you._

Christine grabbed my hands as if she was pleading for me not to go.

 **Eleanor:** _All my life… I've lived for loving you._

"Christine…" I whispered.

 **Eleanor:** _Let me go now._

As I sang those words, Christine let go of my hands. Jay and I walked out the door, followed by Diancie and Hoopa.

* * *

**Christine's POV**

The moment Eleanor and Jay left the room with Diancie and Hoopa, I cried.

As I sobbed, I heard Carlos's voice. "No, no, Christine, don't cry. It'll ruin your beautiful face."

I dried my tears and wiped my face before reapplying the makeup. "It's just hard for me to accept that Eleanor and I have left our childhood behind and we're almost adults."

Carlos came over to me, took my face in his hands and kissed me tenderly. "Christine, I don't like seeing you sad."

I smiled. "Ok."

Carlos held out his hand to me. I took it and we walked off into the forest.

As we walked, Carlos and I told each other about ourselves.

"Arendelle barely had any forests." I remarked.

"There aren't any forests on the Isle either." Carlos commented.

"I didn't know that." I exclaimed. "So I know the infamous Cruella De Vil is your mother. Who's your father?"

"I don't know. Every time I'd ask about him, Mum would beat me to a pulp and say that my father was an ingrate and he left me when I was born."

We stopped walking for a little bit. "That's sad." I frowned, a tear falling down my cheek. Carlos kissed it away.

"Christine, I don't want you to cry, remember?" He whispered into my ear.

"Right." I muttered in reply. We continued our walk.

"So, I'm an only child and I've lived in one place: Arendelle." I went on.

"Same here." Carlos remarked. "Only it was the Isle for me."

"I know!" I added. "Stupid barrier, right?"

"Yeah." Carlos replied. "At least Mom's not able to come here and force me to scrape the bunions off her feet. Anyway, what's your middle name? Mine's Edward, after the vampire in the Twilight movies."

"Mine's Iris, you know, after the flower." I replied. "And speaking of the Twilight movies, you remember the werewolf Seth Clearwater?"

"Yeah," Carlos answered.

"He reminds me of Jay." I went on.

"That's what I was thinking!" Carlos exclaimed.

I laughed. "Great minds think alike, huh?"

"Christine, there's a field of flowers nearby. Would you like to go there for a little bit?" Carlos asked.

"Sure." I replied. Carlos wrapped his arm around my waist as we continued our walk.

* * *

**Eleanor's POV**

"Eleanor, there's something I never told you." Jay told me as we walked through a meadow, nearing a hill.

"What is it, angel?" I asked.

"Before I came to Auradon, I heard a beautiful voice." Jay replied. "It wasn't until I heard you sing in Ariel's music class that the girl whose voice I heard was you."

I smiled. "You love me because of my voice and beauty, right?"

Jay smiled back. "Not just that. I also love you for who you are."

"I thought you felt that way." I commented. He then leaned in for a passionate kiss. The feeling of Jay's lips on mine was electric. It had always been that way.

"Hey, I got with Fairy Godmother and asked her about the ballroom over there. Maybe we could dance?" Jay suggested, pointing to the building on top of the hill.

"Sure, I'd like that." I replied. I turned to Hoopa. "Can you hang with Jay while Diancie gets me ready?"

"Of course!" Hoopa replied.

As we walked towards the hill, I stopped. Jay wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "Why so sad, my love?" He cooed in my ear. He pressed a kiss to the back of my neck. "Is it Chad again?" His warm breath hit my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Yeah." I mumbled. "He hates me because I love you and you love me." I began to cry.

"Shh. I'm here. You're fine." He turned me around and kissed my tears away. "Forget it, all right?"

"Ok." I replied softly.

When we got to the ballroom, Diancie led me to the dressing room. I went in and took off my dress, putting it on a nearby hanger. I waved my hands and created a floor length baby blue glitter gown with my powers.

Hoopa secretly flew in and summoned a tiara with one of her rings. She left to go back with Jay.

Diancie then created some pink and blue diamonds and styled the tiara with it before putting it on my head. It fit perfectly.

The Jewel Pokémon squealed. "It looks AMAZING on you!"

"Thanks!" I replied.

"I'll get the music started." Diancie said before she left the room.

I went through a secret passageway that led to the grand staircase. Hoopa darkened the room and turned on the spotlight. Jay saw me and I descended the stairs.

As I reached the bottom, Jay walked towards me and Diancie started the music.

I recognized it immediately. It was Morning Prayer, a Kitaro song Mom would put on whenever I missed my father.

Jay pulled me into his body, resting his hand on my waist and taking my hand with his other.

We swayed across the dance floor, in sync with the music. I could see Diancie swaying from side to side in her spot, mesmerized by the beauty of the song.

Hoopa, on the other hand, was clapping silently to the beat.

As the dance ended, Jay pulled me into his body, holding me against his warm chest. He caressed my shoulders and I closed my eyes, losing myself in his touch. As his hands moved across my skin, a fiery feeling shot through my body. I wanted him to claim me as his. But I knew that right now, it wouldn't fly with mom.

"Best dance ever." I murmured.

Jay pressed his lips against mine in a soft, sweet kiss. When we pulled back, he whispered, "I loved it too."

* * *

**Christine's POV**

Carlos and I were out in an open field, laying down in the grass. I was curled up in his arms and he was running his fingers through my blonde hair.

"I love you, Christine." He kissed the top of my head. "So much."

He and I leaned in for a kiss and our lips were about to touch, until…

"CHRISTIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNEEE!" An angry voice yelled, making Carlos and I pull back.

Oh, no! It was Audrey! I panicked, but decided to play it cool. "Um… Hey, Audrey." I said sheepishly.

Audrey stomped over to us. "Christine, not you too! I thought you were better than this! Ok, that's it. We aren't friends anymore." She started to walk away.

"Audrey, wait!" I tried to call out.

"I don't want to hear it. Gravel for brains…"

"Fuzz face!" I yelled.

She turned and glared at me. "Thimble head!"

"Stinky breath!"

"Googly eyes!"

"Waxy ears!"

"UNIBROW!" We both screamed.

"Why did you ruin our first date?" Carlos demanded.

"It's none of your business!" Audrey snapped. "Why do I have to answer a villain's question? And Christine, you're turning into one yourself!"

I started to get angrier and angrier.

"You're turning into a villain by falling in love with one!" Audrey went on. "That's why we are never friends again. The only way to get this back is for you to break up with him."

"No!" I cried. "Audrey, enough! I love Carlos with all my heart, and he loves me!"

"I can find a way to send you to the Island ASAP." Audrey taunted.

That was it. My anger got too strong. "I… SAID… ENOUGH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. A gigantic jet of water shot from my hands and it hit Audrey, sending her flying into a pile of dirt and leaves.

"UUUUUGH!" A drenched and dirty Audrey screamed. "What have you done?! Someone's gonna pay for this!" She stormed off, disgusted and angry.

"Carlos, let's go to the Enchanted Lake. Our worries will fade there." I suggested.

"Christine, what happened?" Carlos asked.

"I think… I have water powers." I replied softly.

"How is that possible?" Carlos was worried. "Your mother and father don't have any powers."

"Maybe mom had powers all along!" I realized. "Well, enough said. Let's go to the Enchanted Lake."

* * *

**Mal's POV**

Ben and I were having a great time together. The scene was amazing. I decided that at some point, I was going to let him kiss me.

We were walking across a bridge. "Tell me about yourself that you've never told anyone." Ben started.

"Um," I replied. "My middle name is Bertha."

"Bertha…" Ben repeated.

"Yeah," I acknowledged. "Just my mom doing what she does best. Being really evil. Mal Bertha."

"Mine's Florian." Ben added.

"Florian?" I repeated as we looked down at the river below. "Very princely. Oh, that's almost worse."

"I mean, you know, it's better than Bertha."

Soon, Ben had me close my eyes. He had a surprise for me. I was pulled into his body and he rubbed my arms gently. "You ready?"

I nodded. When Ben asked me to open my eyes, I did so and I was amazed. This looked like paradise. He even prepared a picnic for just the two of us.

I really liked the jelly donuts. We didn't have any of these on the Isle. "Is this your first time?" Ben asked me.

"We don't really date much on the Island." I replied. "It's more like… Gang activity."

"I meant, is this your first time eating a jelly donut?" Ben clarified.

"Is it bad?" I questioned. We laughed before he wiped the crumbs off my lip.

"I really don't know that much about you." Ben spoke again. "Tell me something."

I sighed. "Well, I'm 16. I'm an only child, and I've only ever lived in one place."

Ben was surprised. "Me too! We have so much in common already!"

I laughed. "Trust me. We do not." After a little bit of silence, I spoke again. "And now you're gonna be king."

"A crown doesn't make you a king." Ben expressed his thoughts.

"Well, it kind of does." I challenged.

Ben laughed. "Your mother is Mistress of Evil and I've got the poster parents for goodness. But we're not automatically like them. We get to choose who we're gonna be. And right now, I can look into your eyes, and I can tell you're not evil. I can see it." He then stood up. "Let's go for a swim."

"What?" I asked. I've never gone swimming back on the Island. It was simply too dangerous, in my opinion. "I'm gonna stay behind and try a strawberry."

Ben went up to the cliffs. I ate a strawberry. It tasted really good. "Mal?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned around. "Christine? What are you and Carlos doing here?"

"I had no idea you were here!" Christine replied. "Audrey bullied me, and guess what? I have water powers!"

Ben roared like the beast his father once was and jumped from the cliff. I laughed. "Christine, I'm not sure what to do."

"Yeah," Christine added. "Should I turn evil or follow my heart?"

We began to sing.

 **Mal:** _A million thoughts in my head. Should I let my heart keep listening?_

 **Christine:** 'Cause up till now I've walked the line. Nothing lost but something missing.

 **Mal:** _I can't decide what's wrong, what's right, which way should I go?_

 **Mal and Christine** : _If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling. Is this just a dream? Uh-oh, yeah. If only I could read the signs in front of me. I could find the way to who I'm meant to be. Uh-oh. If only. Yeah!_

 **Mal:** _Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen._

 **Christine:** _Yeah, will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?_

 **Mal and Christine:** _If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling. Is this just a dream? Uh-oh. If only._

 **Christine:** _Yeah, if only._

 **Mal:** _Yeah, if only._

 **Mal and Christine:** _Yeah, if only. If only._

Then, Carlos walked over to Christine. "Ready to go back?"

"Yeah." Christine replied. "I'll see you later, Mal."

"Bye." I said. I looked around, but didn't see Ben. I called his name three times, but he didn't hear me. I decided to take a risk and jump in the water. I couldn't swim, though. After a little while, Ben found me and scooped me into his arms, bringing me back to dry land. "You scared me!" I yelled.

Ben was surprised. "You can't swim?"

"No!" I replied, exasperated.

"You live on an island!" Ben retorted.

"Yeah, with a barrier around it, remember? You still tried to save me and all I get is soaking wet!" I snapped.

Ben gave me a rock, but I just threw it back in the lake. I shivered and Ben put his jacket around me to keep me warm. "Uh, Mal, I told you that I loved you. What about you? Do you love me?"

I sighed. "I don't know what love feels like."

Ben lifted my chin. "Maybe I can teach you." He leaned in towards me. This was it. He was going to kiss me! I decided that now was the time to let it happen. The moment Ben's lips touched mine, I felt sparks. A fire burning in the pit of my stomach told me this was love. After we pulled back, I smiled.

* * *

**Christine's POV**

The next day, we were in Remedial Goodness class when the Fairy Godmother spoke again. "Children, excuse me. Um, as you know, this Sunday is Family Day here at Auradon Prep. And because your parents, well not counting Christine's parents, can't be here due to… Distance, we've arranged for a special treat."

She tapped a key and it showed the villain parents. Eleanor came running just in time. "Hey, Ellie." Mal greeted.

Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Hoopa, Eleanor and I went up to the screen just as the villains on the Island got it working.

"Evie! It's Mummy!" The Evil Queen cried out. Evie waved to her mother. "Look how beautiful! As you know what they say, the poisoned apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Don't you mean the weeds?" Maleficent corrected.

"Ooh! Who's the old bat?" Cruella asked.

"This is Fairy Godmother." Mal introduced.

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?" Maleficent asked.

"I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage!" The Fairy Godmother retorted.

Maleficent scoffed. "You really couldn't give Cinderella till 1 AM, I mean, really? What, the hamsters have to be back on their little wheels?"

She laughed, along with the others.

"They were mice!" The Fairy Godmother corrected.

"Hi, Mom!" Mal greeted.

"Mal!" Maleficent exclaimed. "I m-miss you."

"You children are never far from our thoughts!" Jafar said before he looked at his adopted daughter. "Hoopa, how's my little rotten apple?"

"Hi, daddy!" Hoopa greeted, smiling.

"How long must Mommy wait to see you?" Maleficent asked.

"Um, there's a big coronation coming up, like, sometime after…"

"When?" Maleficent asked.

"Friday!" Mal replied. "10 AM."

"You sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I'll do if I don't get my hands on that magic wa-" She was cut off by the Evil Queen. "You, you little nugget that I love so much." Maleficent pretended to correct herself, all the other villains but Uncle Hans giving us kissy faces.

"Yes, I completely understand, Mother." Mal replied.

Uncle Hans spoke next. "E-Eleanor?" He stammered when he saw my cousin. Eleanor stepped up closer. "Oh, my daughter. I've missed you so much."

"I miss you too, Dad." Eleanor said. "And so does Mom."

"Hi, Harold." Uncle Hans greeted my cousin's twin brother. "How's my boy?"

"Auradon is fabulous, Dad! If only they let you off the Island…" Harold groaned.

"I couldn't agree more." Uncle Hans added.

Just then, Cruella got in close. "C-C-Carlos! Is that a dog? And why do you have your arm around this girl?" She then squeaked her stuffed dog. "Yes, yes, Baby, I do understand. It would make the perfect size for earmuffs."

Carlos and I stepped up. "He's the perfect size for a pet!" My boyfriend snapped. "This dog, and this girl, Christine, love me. And I love them. And FYI, your dog is stuffed! So give it a rest!"

Jay put his hand on Carlos's shoulder.

"Ooh!" Jafar laughed at Cruella. "Burn!"

Cruella groaned. "Why don't you go sell a toaster, you two-bit salesman?"

"People who talk to stuffed animals shouldn't throw stones!" Jafar retorted.

"Oh, well people who sell toasters shouldn't use mixed metaphors!" Cruella yelled back.

"Enough!" The Evil Queen cried. At that, Jay turned the screen off.

"I'm so sorry." The Fairy Godmother apologized.

"Thank you for the special treat." Jay properly thanked her.

"Of course." The Fairy Godmother replied. We all picked up our bags and started to walk out.

"M," Evie asked. "What do you think our parents are gonna do to us if we don't pull this thing off?"

"I think they will be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately… Proud of us for trying our best." Mal replied.

"Really?" Carlos asked hopefully.

"No, I think we are definitely goners." Mal answered as we walked out.

* * *

**Eleanor's POV**

We were in Jay, Carlos and Hoopa's dorm room discussing our plan.

"Ok," Mal said. "We all know what this looks like." She showed us the picture of the wand. "It'll be up on the dais under the Beast's spell jar, and we'll be coming in from here. I will be up in the very front. You all will be up in the balcony."

"Ok." Evie agreed.

"Carlos?" Mal asked.

"Ok, so I'll find our limo so we can break the barrier, and uh, get back on the Island with the wand." Carlos answered.

Mal handed Evie a bottle. "Evie, you will use this to take out the driver. Two sprays and he will be out like a light."

"Ok." Evie said again, taking the bottle.

I sat down on Jay's bed and looked down in sadness. I was about to become evil like my dad once was.

I overheard Mal say that she wanted to break Ben's love spell.

Jay climbed into the bed and saw me upset. "Eleanor, no matter what happens, we'll be together."

I saw Carlos running his fingers through Christine's hair.

Later that night, I was under the covers when Jay got out and looked at his trophy. He then climbed back in and heard my muffled sobs. He kissed my head. "Eleanor, it's ok." He whispered into my ear.

"I'm gonna be evil soon." I whispered.

"Come here." He murmured, wrapping his arms around my waist. I snuggled into his chest and listened to his heartbeat, closing my eyes and letting the steady tha-thump soothe me.

"Does my heartbeat calm you?" Jay murmured, tightening his grip on me.

"Yeah," I replied softly. "It's telling me that no matter what happens, I'll be just fine."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Christine wrapped in Carlos's sweet loving embrace.

I closed my eyes, savoring the feeling of me in Jay's muscular arms, and was soon completely asleep.

* * *

**Christine's POV**

The next morning, I settled for a short purple dress and went down to meet up with Ben, Chad, Audrey, Lonnie, Doug, Alex and the other Glee Club members.

Soon, everyone got to the courtyard, and it was time to star. Ben started with some dialogue. "Ma Cherie, mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and great pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents your dinner."

Now it was time for us to sing.

 **Christine and others:** _Be our guest, be our guest, put our service to the test. Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Cherie, and we'll provide the rest._

 **Ben:** _That's right._

 **Christine and others:** _Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres, why we only live to serve. Try the gray stuff, it's delicious, don't believe me,_

 **Ben:** _Ask the dishes!_

 **Boys:** _They can sing, sing, sing, they can dance, dance, dance, after all, miss, this is France. And the dinner here is never, never second best. Come on! Go on unfold your menu. Go on, take a glance, and then, you'll be our guest, be our guest, be our guest. Yeah!_

 **Christine and others:** _We tell jokes, I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks. And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet. Come on and lift your glass, you've won your own free pass. Be our guest._

 **Ben:** _If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest._

 **Christine and others:** _Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest. Yeah, be our guest. Be our guest!_

The applause was huge. "Christine, that was so amazing!" I heard a familiar voice. I turned around. "Mom!" I ran into my mother's arms.

Kristoff, my father, patted my head. "That's my girl."

I looked at my parents and smiled. "Mom, dad, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Follow me."

I led Mom and Dad to the chocolate fountain and brought Carlos over to them. "This is Carlos De Vil, my boyfriend."

"You're Cruella's kid, right?" Mom asked. "I'm Princess Anna, Christine's mother. This is my husband Kristoff, Christine's father."

"Mr. and Mrs. Bjorgman," Carlos said respectfully, bowing to my parents.

Dad wasn't too happy. "WHAT?!" He yelled.

"Honey, people are staring…" Mom cautioned.

Dad pulled Mom aside. "I will NOT have my daughter dating a villain's kid!" He whispered.

"I can see the love he feels for Christine in his eyes." Mom whispered back.

Dad sighed. "Fine." He turned to me. "Christine, you can date this boy. But if he's still evil by the end of the coronation, you two are done. You understand, young lady?"

"Yes, dad." I sighed.

Carlos and I walked off hand in hand.

* * *

**Eleanor's POV**

"Hey, Mom." I walked over to my mother and hugged her. "I saw your cousin. She did amazing."

"Oh, Mom, I'd like to introduce you to someone. Jay, come!" I called.

My boyfriend came running. He pecked me on the lips before he hooked his arm with mine. "Mom, this is Jay, my boyfriend."

Mom clapped in delight. "Oh, my little girl has grown up!"

"Mom!" I groaned.

"What?" Mom asked sheepishly. "I just like embarrassing my daughter." She then turned to Jay. "I presume you're Jafar's little nugget."

"Yeah." Jay replied.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes that you're madly in love with my daughter." Mom said. "Do you promise to love and protect her?"

"I do." Jay replied.

"I can't wait for you to become my son-in-law." Mom gushed.

"Ugh," I groaned again.

Just then, Harold came over. "Eleanor, let's go." Before he grabbed my hand, he saw Mom.

"M-Mom?" He stammered.

"Harold…" Mom whispered. He ran into Mom's arms. "Oh, Harold, my son, I've missed you so much. I miss your father as well." They pulled back.

Just then, the Fairy Godmother came up to us. "Queen Elsa." She shook hands with Mom. "How would you and Eleanor like to perform 'Let It Go' for everyone?"

"Good idea!" Mom agreed.

The Fairy Godmother made the announcement as we took our places in front of the crowd. I smiled at my brother.

 **Eleanor and Elsa:** _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like you're/I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried._

Mom and I were singing in perfect sync. I looked and saw Jay smiling at me.

 **Eleanor and Elsa:** _Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know. Well now they know._

Mom and I waved our hands, releasing flurries of snow.

 **Eleanor and Elsa:** _Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway._

Pretty much everyone knew the song. The little kids were dancing.

 **Eleanor and Elsa:** _It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. It's time to see what I can do; to test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong. No rules for me. I'm free. Let it go, let it go, I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go. You'll never see me cry. Here I stand and here I stay. Let the storm rage on._

Mom and I raised our arms into the air, sending a light snow shower onto everyone.

 **Eleanor and Elsa:** _My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. I'm never going back. The past is in the past! Let it go, let it go. And I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go. That perfect girl is gone. Here I stand in the light of day. Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway._

Mom and I sent one more flurry of snow into the air before turning our backs. The applause was huge.

As we walked off, I heard someone scream, "You!" It was Queen Leah, Audrey's grandmother. She was talking to Mal. "How are you here? And how have you stayed so young?"

Ben came up. "Queen Leah, it's ok. Maleficent's still on the Island. This is her daughter, Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?"

"A chance to what, Ben?" Queen Leah interrogated. "Destroy us? You remember, don't you, the poisoned apples, and the spells. Spells… My daughter was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. So her first words, her first steps, I missed it all!"

Mal tried to apologize. "I'm so sorry-"

"Go away." Chad interrupted. "Stay away from her."

"Don't do this, Chad." Ben warned.

"What?" Chad was shocked. "They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way, ok. Uh-uh." He turned to face Mal. "You stole another girl's boyfriend."

Ben started to get angry. "Hey! Hey!"

Chad looked at Jay and Hoopa. "You and your good-for-nothing sister enjoy hurting people."

He looked at me and Christine next. "Christine, you and Eleanor betrayed all of us by falling in love with the sons of two of the worst villains."

I cried and buried my head into Jay's chest.

Finally, Chad looked at Evie. "And you, you're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater."

Evie was mad. "Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?" She thrust the mirror into his face and it showed his reflection. Jay grabbed Chad's shirt collar and Eve sprayed him with the sleep potion.

We all ran off, upset.

Later, as we sat at the picnic tables, we were all feeling sore. Ben came by. "Hey, guys, how is everyone?"

"Ok, I guess." Christine replied.

Ben put a hand on Jay's shoulder before placing his hands on Mal's. "Hey, listen, forget about it, all right? It was nothing. Forget about it. Let it go. Tomorrow after the coronation, I promise everything will be ok." He leaned down to whisper into Mal's ear. "I have to go." He then faced the rest of us. "I'll see you guys later."

As Ben walked off, Doug came over. "Listen, Evie, I wanna talk about-"

"Doug!" Chad cut him off.

"It's my fault, Doug." Evie whispered.

"I-"

"Doug!" Chad cut him off again.

"Chad, please don't." Celine begged.

"Celine, stay out of it." Chad snapped.

I could tell Celine was heartbroken.

"Doug…" Evie whispered.

"Sorry, I can't." Doug apologized.

Just then, Audrey and Jane walked by. "How long does she think that's gonna last?" Audrey asked. "Mal is just the bad girl infatuation."

"Yeah," Jane added. "I mean, he's never gonna make a villain a queen."

Evie and Christine were shocked. I was too. I thought Jane was our friend. I guess we were wrong.

Audrey and Jane laughed. A tear fell down my pale cheek. Mal pulled out her spell book, opened it and looked at me expectantly. "Ellie?"

"Do it." I gave her the cue.

"Beware, forswear, undo Jane's hair." Mal recited. With a few waves of her finger, Jane's hair was back to its normal pixie cut. All the girls, including Audrey and Celine, laughed at Jane.

Lonnie checked her hair to make sure it was still long and brown. It was.

"You…" Chad whispered angrily.

"There's a lot more where that came from." Mal said firmly.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are?" Audrey snapped.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Mal asked. She opened her book and the girls ran off. Celine said to us, "I'm so sorry about Jane." Before running off with Chad and the others.

"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow." Mal said as she closed the spell book. "Let's grab that wand and blow this popsicle stand."

We got up and walked off. Friday, we'd steal the wand and the villains would rule Auradon. And also, Christine and I would have our revenge…

"We're rotten to the core." Jay and Hoopa sang.


	7. Claudine, a Daughter of Esmeralda

Princess Claudine had quite a bit to say about herself. She was the ridicule of the Isle, she had a half-sister also living on the Island, a stepmother who had wanted to stay young by keeping Rapunzel's hair magic, and that her father had raised Quasimodo in a bell tower.

Yes, if you've watched the movie _The Hunchback of Notre Dame,_ you'd know what's going on.

Anyway, when Mal, Evie, Jay, Harold and Carlos were still living on the Isle, Carlos had temporarily broken a hole in the Isle's barrier. That had allowed Claudine to go on Auratube and transfer a funny video to her cell phone, so that way she wouldn't have to worry about needing an Internet connection to watch it.

Claudine didn't call anyone with her phone. She would just stare at it for a while every day. But now she had something else to do with it.

When she wasn't with her father and stepmother, she'd be sweet and kind, most of the time.

Another thing about her: She rings the bell at Dragon Hall, her high school. She also has a knack for dancing. She inherited that trait from her mother.

Anyway, let's get to what's going on with her right now.

It was nighttime and Claudine was having a strange dream. It had been plaguing her and her half-sister Ginny Gothel for the past two days.

_Claudine and Ginny were in Auradon, hanging out in their room at Auradon Prep. The girls were playing Go Fish._

_"Gin, do you have an Ace of Spades?" Claudine asked._

_"Go Fish." Ginny replied._

_Claudine was about to draw a card from the pile, when she stopped cold. "Claudine, what's wrong?" Ginny asked._

_"I think I hear something." Claudine whispered. She stood up to investigate, and so did Ginny._

_Just then, the shadowy face of a goat like demon popped up on the curtain._

_"Aieee!" Ginny yelled. They ran to another side of the room, but then they saw the shadow reach out a clawed hand as if to grab them._

_Claudine yelped and pulled her half-sister along. They ran upstairs to their bedroom. Claudine ran in, but Ginny stayed in the doorway to wait for the moment to shut the door. When Ginny saw the shadow of the face of the goat demon, she gasped and closed the door, locking it._

_Claudine then pulled out her phone. "I'd better call Mal." She dialed the number, but after a few seconds, the battery went from full to empty and the face of the evil gypsy woman who cursed the girls appeared on the screen. Claudine screamed and threw her phone onto her bed._

_"Uh, Claudine..." Ginny whispered, pointing to the bottom of the door. The demon's shadowy hands were reaching through the crack in the bottom of the door, once again trying to grab the girls._

_Both Claudine and Ginny shrieked, ran to the window and tried to open it, only for the actual face of the demon, a black goat, to pop up and make the girls run back screaming. The window shattered and an invisible force tossed the girls up to the ceiling, spinning them around several times as if they were trapped in a tornado before throwing them into the wall._

_The girls then heard the demon's voice. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I am the Lamia! I will come for you Claudine Frollo and Ginny Gothel, and I will drag you AND your father into Hell!"_

Claudine woke up from her nightmare with an earsplitting shriek. She decided to look at her cell phone.

When the sun came up, Claudine was, again, watching her funny video, Anime 404, on her phone, when Ginny ran upstairs. "Sister, Prince Ben's coronation is tomorrow. Can we watch it on our TV?"

"Sure." Claudine replied. "But I'd like to go for a little walk."

After having a little pep talk with her father, Claudine left the house. After rounding a corner, she spotted an injured Pokémon. She ran over to it. "Are you ok?" She asked. "What's your name?"

The little Pokémon let out a cry.

"Helioptile, huh?" Claudine remarked. The Helioptile backed away and hid.

"No, wait!" Claudine pleaded. Helioptile slowly peeked out from its hiding spot.

Claudine knelt down and held her hand out to the little Pokémon. "Helioptile, I can save you from the flames of this world..." She hesitated. "...And the next."

Helioptile came out. "Come on." Claudine murmured.

Helioptile slowly stepped toward Claudine before nuzzling her hand and jumping into her arms.

"I'll take care of you." Claudine reassured the Electric type Pokémon. "God have mercy on us. We'll be fine, won't we?"

She started singing.

" _The sun will come out... Tomorrow. Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow... There'll be sun. Just thinking about... Tomorrow. Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow... Till there's none._ "

She stood up with Helioptile in her arms.

" _When I'm stuck with a day that's gray and lonely, I just stick up my chin, and grin, and say... Oh! The sun will come out tomorrow, so you've gotta hang on till tomorrow. Come what may! Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you tomorrow. You're always a day away._ "

Claudine walked through the streets with Helioptile. "I'm concerned about what my father would think of you."

"Heli!" Helioptile squeaked.

"Yeah," Claudine replied. "Just pretend you're evil."

She finished the song.

_"When I'm stuck with a day that's gray and lonely, I just stick up my chin, and grin, and say... Oh! The sun will come out tomorrow, so you've gotta hang on till tomorrow. Come what may! Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you tomorrow. You're always a day away. Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you tomorrow. You're always... A day... A...WAY!"_

Later, when Claudine got home with Helioptile, Ginny came downstairs with their father. "Daddy, look at this. It's a Pokémon. It's name is Helioptile!"

"Claudine, do you think this Pokémon reminds you of any gypsies?"

"Nah." Claudine replied. "It looks nothing like a gypsy. I found it on the street. It was abandoned by its Trainer and sent here to the Isle."

"I've heard about several Pokémon being abandoned by their Trainers and left on the Island." Ginny commented. "There have been rumors going around that Ursula and her son are taking care of a Froakie."

Claudine sighed. "Not even the Pokémon here could escape the barrier."

After a long pause, Ginny spoke up. "Dad, Claudine and I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Their father asked.

Claudine spoke first as she and Ginny sat on either side of their father. "Gin and I were having terrible nightmares for the past few days."

"What are the nightmares about?" The girls' father questioned.

"Have you heard of the Lamia?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Claudine and Ginny's father replied. "Back when I was the Minister of Justice, several sinners would speak of the Lamia. It is said to be the most feared of all demons."

"Well," Claudine went on. "Daddy, the Lamia has been appearing in mine and Ginny's dreams for the past few days now. It's been saying things like, 'I will find you all and bring you to Hell.' What should we do?"

"Pray to God." Claudine and Ginny's father replied. "Ask Him to help drive the Lamia away from you."

"Ok," Ginny accepted.

The girls prayed to God before heading upstairs with Helioptile to watch Anime 404 once more and take their minds off the Lamia.

After that, they watched _The_ _Hunchback_ _of_ _Notre_ _Dame_. "Hey, Claudine, the old woman that cursed us in our dream was a gypsy, right?" Ginny asked when she and Claudine saw the scene where their father reluctantly adopted Quasimodo.

"Maybe _that's_ why Dad hated gypsies." Claudine concluded.

"I don't think we should ask him. He'd get mad." Ginny suggested.

That night, Claudine and Ginny went to sleep, and for the first time in three nights, they weren't tormented by the Lamia.


End file.
